A New Life
by dragonoffire3
Summary: After the War Artemis Potter leaves the prejudices of Britain behind. Will she find the peace she longs for? And the chance at a fresh start? Or will the past come back to haunt her? Sirius Dumbledore Remus and Tonks Live! JLH/HP/VC Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Artemis P.O.V

I was under my invisibility cloak, casting curses at every opponent I could see, trying desperately to protect my friends. No one knew that I was alive just yet. To one side of me I could see Dumbledore battling with a bunch of Death Eaters, to the other, Sirius and Remus were fighting back to back with another load of Death Eaters. I couldn't see Ron, or Hermione. Ginny was duelling Bellatrix LeStrange. Suddenly there was a shout.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley suddenly jumped into the battle with Bellatrix, pushing Ginny out of the way. She threw spell after spell, curse after curse, at the insane Death Eater. Several hit Bellatrix, and she went down.

Voldemort appeared then, looking outraged, and he started towards Molly. I threw a shield in between them, and Voldemort stopped, and looked round, just in time to see me pull off my cloak. His snake like nostrils flared. "Artemis Potter." He spat. "How are you alive?"

We began to circle each other. "You made a mistake _Tom._ Three years ago, you used my blood to come back." I made a tutting noise and shook my head. "That was a mistake Tom. But now, we are on equal footing thanks to that last killing curse you hit me with. It's just you and me."

"You think that we are equal girl? You are nothing more than a _child_, who hides behind greater witches and wizards than yourself. Who's going to die for you this time Potter?"

"No one _Tom._" I sneered the name. "Like I said; it's just you and me."

I was barely aware of the circle that had formed around us. Right now I had my entire attention focused on him. I ignored the somehow healed over cut that was on my neck, I'd focus on how all my cuts had healed later. Right now, I had to end this. Once and for all.

"This ends here Tom. Tonight. Even if I die, I'm taking you with me."

"Fool. You think you can defeat me? I have taken steps to ensure my immortality!"

"You mean your Horcruxes? The last one was destroyed. Neville did the honours. You are as mortal as anyone else, Tom Morvalo Riddle!"

"You Dare!"

"Yes I dare, because that's your real name; it shows what you try to hide. That you are a half blood. Like me."

He hissed, and raised his wand. "AVADA KADAVERA!" The burst of green light hurtled towards me, and I heard a rush of wings. I smirked.

"PROTEGO! BOMBARDA!" The shield and spells all collided, and created priori incantatem once again. I pushed, with everything in me. I pushed all the spells back towards him. My lips curled into a snarl, and a growl ripped out of me, as I pushed the lights towards my parents' murderer.

I thought of everything that had happened because of him. Murder for fun. Torture for fun. Then I thought of what he'd put me through. He'd murdered my parents. He'd killed friends of mine. His Death Eaters had raped both me, and Hermione, and tortured us all. They'd almost killed my Godfather, the only father I'd ever known. It was because of him that I had to live with the Dursleys, and I'd suffered many years of physical and verbal abuse.

I took a step forward, then another and then another. There was an explosion, and then a wave of power that knocked me back. I hit the ground heavily. I saw Voldemort drop to the ground, and I _knew_ that he was dead. I'd done it. I'd finally killed him. I let my eyes close and let darkness consume me.

_I did it mum, dad. I did it._

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Logan shot up in bed, panting. He got up and went over to the window, and looked up at the slowly rising sun. That dream had been the most vivid one yet. As if he had been in the battle. Watching the girl with the haunted emerald eyes fight. He'd dreamt of her before, but never so vividly. It seemed that now he had his memories had come back; dreams of his past had been replaced with dreams of that girl.

There was something about her, something that called to him. It was as if she was real, just far away, out of his reach. Why did he keep dreaming about her? Who was she? Why did she seem so real to him? And why did he feel the compelling need to be with her? To protect her?

From what he'd seen of her life, she had quite the penchant for trouble. But why did that matter to him? Logan pushed off the wall and went to take a shower, his thoughts preoccupied with the girl from his dreams. Once he was done, he got dressed, and walked downstairs, where he came across the Professor and Storm.

"Ah, Logan, I take it you had another dream then." The Professor said.

"Yeah." He said. He'd told the Professor, after the Professor had convinced him, with much persuasion, about the dreams. Storm had overheard and commented that it seemed as if he was dreaming of the Wizarding world, to which she once belonged.

"There was this fight going on, it was in some sort of castle. It started out, with the girl fighting her way through who must've been the enemy. They were all in black robes with white masks. After a while, the fighting stopped, and a voice came through. It was disjointed. I didn't hear all of what it said. Something about handing someone over, or entering the fray themselves.

"The girl took the opportunity to leave, up to some sort of office. She pored a silvery substance into a bowl, and seemed to go through memories of someone, Snape I think. But I only got the gist of their meanings. She did to. She had to let herself die. She put on this cloak. I could still see her, but no one else could. Then there was this stone she had, while outside this forest. She turned it three times, and two figures appeared. I think they were her parents. They told her they were proud of her, and dying was quicker and easier than going to sleep. They walked with her, into the forest, and to a clearing. The people in the black robes were there and so was a man. Hell if he was human. He looked like he was part snake. Well, he killed her, but then later, after dumping her outside the castle and a boy her age, killing a damn big snake that the man had on his shoulders, she got up, and threw the cloak back on. She helped protect allot of people on her side, before facing the guy again. This time though, she was taunting him, before they shot at each other. The lights connected, and she seemed to will them towards the man. There was an explosion, and that was it."

Storm was incredibly pale. "Snake like features? Black robes and white masks?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds like Death Eaters. And V- Voldemort. Don't make me say the damn name again." Storm hissed.

Logan held up his hands. "Alright. But what's wrong with the name?"

"He's the darkest wizard of all times. Every witch or wizard, except a few, do not speak it."

"Alright, but I don't see what's to be feared about a name."

"What does this girl look like?"

"Black hair, haunted emerald green eyes, like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders and some more. She also has a lightning bolt shape scar on her forehead."

"That sounds like…"

"Like?" Logan urged.

"Artemis Potter. The Girl Who Lived. The only person to ever survive the killing curse, and she did it when she was _one_. Logan, I think you may have seen what is possibly the final battle?"

"Final Battle?"

"There are rumours going round that it may be leading to the wars final battle in Britain, right now. You may have witnessed it."

There was a thump. The three looked round to see an owl hop onto the windowsill. It held a newspaper in its beak. Storm opened the window, pulled three bronze coins out of her pocket and put it in the pouch, before taking the newspaper.

The owl flew off and Storm unrolled the paper, not fazed by the owl. She read out the headline.

"**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED FALLS! BRITISH WIZARDING COMMUNITY TURNS ON SAVIOR AS POSSIBLE NEXT DARK LADY DUE TO THE SURFACEING OF HER MUTANT ABILITIES! REST OF THE WORLD APPAULED AT BRITISH CONDUCT TOWARDS WIZARDING HERO!**"

Storm looked sick. "How could they do that to her? She's not even eighteen!" She said.

"That is just the way it is, Storm. Even some Wizards hold prejudices. You know that."

"I know Professor. It's just… she's gone through so much ever since she was one. And now the people she saved are turning on her."

"Does it say what her abilities are?" Logan asked.

Storm scanned the article. "She can now do wandless with ease and has gone Feral with a healing factor. They're looking at her like they would a werewolf! And not all werewolves are bad either!"

"What now?" Logan asked the Professor.

"We wait and see what happens." He answered.

Logan held back a retort. He wanted to find this girl, especially now he knew she was real… and like him. He nodded, and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Artemis P.O.V

When I came round, I saw that I was in a room, which seemed to be one of the Hospital Wings private rooms. I looked to my side to see Draco and Hermione sleeping in a chair, Hermione on Draco's lap, her head on his chest and his arms round her waist. He was one of the few guys we were fine around after what happened, and they had been together since the summer, when he'd kissed her, and they'd soul bonded. He'd felt the pain she'd gone through at Christmas when she and I had been captured by Death Eaters, and had been tortured and raped.

I shivered at the memory. We had been kept in cells opposite to each other, and forced to watch what had happened to the other. The worst time that it had happened to me, had been when I had woken up, just as Voldemort himself had thrust himself into me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and spill over. I started to sob, as the memories of the whole week that Hermione and I had been there, until Lucius and Narcissa had been able to get us out of there, in the dead of night, when Voldemort had left to complete a mission.

It had been a shock, even to Draco, that those two had actually been on our side, gathering enough information, to make themselves useful to the Order when they finally came to them. But they didn't just bring information. They brought us. Sirius had immediately trusted Narcissa, as she was the one supporting me, and she had offered Madam Pomfrey help healing us.

"Hey, Artemis. Shh, calm down. It's over now, you're safe." I heard Hermione say, as she got onto the bed with me, and wrap her arms round me. "Draco, go tell Madam Pomfrey she's awake and we need calming draught. And then go get Sirius and Remus."

"Right." He left the room, and Hermione kept her arms round me and continued trying to sooth me. She had made better progress than me, with the help of Draco, but I had just stuffed it to the back of my mind, to deal with it later, and concentrate on the war. The others had tried to get me to talk about it, but they had had no luck. I could see that it was incredibly stupid now.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey had bustled into the room, and had coaxed me into drinking a calming draught. My sobs turned to sniffs as the potion took affect.

"There now." Hermione said as she stroked my deep black hair in a soothing manner. "Sirius and Remus should be here soon. And then the Weasleys should be coming."

I nodded my head.

"Miss Potter. While you were unconscious, I ran some tests and I discovered that you have developed the mutant gene. It certainly explains why every new wound you sustained in the battle has healed over."

"I can heal?" I asked.

"Yes, and according to Remus, you smell like something that's similar to a werewolf. He believes you are going to develop heightened senses."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"Because someone found out and the press got hold of it." A voice from the doorway said. I looked round to see Sirius and Remus; the later had been the one who had spoken.

"Sirius!" I said, "Remus!" I launched myself at them, and was caught in a two way hug."

"What has everyone's reaction been to me being a mutant?" I asked.

Remus sighed and let go of me and pulled out a newspaper. He handed it to me. I read the headline, and was very glad that I had taken a calming draught.

**Girl-Who-Won, Mutant! Next Dark Lady On The Rise?**

I was _very_ glad I'd taken a calming draught. I sat down on the bed and ran my hand through my hair. "Why?" I asked. "After everything I've gone through, why?"

"I don't know Prongslet. But we'll sort it out. Dumbledore is working on it as we speak."

Just then, Ron and Ginny burst into the room. "Is it true? Are you one of them? Those mutants?" Ron demanded.

"I- I've only just found out myself Ron." I said, confused to why he seemed disgusted.

Ginny sneered. "I'm not staying here then. Let's go Ron." She turned on her heel and left the room, the sneer still on her face.

Ron looked at me with disgust. "I hope the Aurors come for you. Azkaban's the best place for you." With that, he left the room after his sister, before anyone else could even do anything.

"How dare they…" Sirius growled out.

Just then, Draco came back into the room, looking dishevelled. "Dumbledore just got word from Kingsley. The Wizingamot have decided to issue an arrest warrant for Artemis."

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Remus said.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called.

There was a crack, and the old elf appeared. "Get our stuff, and our brooms. We're leaving. I have a great idea of where to go." Sirius ordered.

"Oh?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what Hank told us about?"

"Ah yes. Good idea." Remus said.

A click of Kreacher's fingers later, and all our trunks and brooms were in the room. I pulled out my climate charmed dragons hide battle robes, and dragons hide boots and fingerless gloves. I looked for my wand. Madam Pomfrey smirked. "I think you'll find you won't need that anymore." She said.

I conjured a privacy screen wandlessley, but couldn't really bring myself to care. I quickly got dressed, ignoring the scars that were on my body. Then I banished the screen.

I charmed my trunk to be feather light, and tied it to my Firebolt. "I'm ready." I said. It seemed that everyone else was too.

"Let's go." Sirius said. They all picked up their brooms, which each had a trunk attached, and in Hermione's case, Crookshanks' wicker basket as well.

We all left the room and headed out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Madam Pomfrey there. We were soon joined by Tonks, who had baby Teddy in a holder that was strapped to her chest. "Draco, your parents will join us when we get settled, and Dumbledore can take them." She said.

"He knows where we're going?"

"Never misses a trick." I said.

When we were all outside, we mounted our brooms. I conjured a pair of sunglasses and put them on. The others copied me. Then, we took off, soaring into the sky.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

The Professor and Hank McCoy were sat in the Professors office discussing a note that had been delivered in an unusual way.

"Well, I never expected to get a letter from Albus Dumbledore delivered via Phoenix." Hank said.

"And it says that there are a few people he knows who are in need of help?" The professor asked.

"Yes, six. Three adults, and three teenagers, all of whom are of age in the wizarding world. But the teenagers are all mutants."

"And the adults?"

"One is the godfather to one of the teens. Another is an 'honorary' Uncle, his wife oh, and their baby. Seven then."

"Well, there will be rooms prepared. When should they be arriving?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten a.m." Hank answered.

"That is more than enough time."

"Apparently, two of the teens are a soul bonded couple."

"Oh?"

"They are soul mates. In the Wizarding World, they are legally married. So they'll want to share a room."

"Well, that is easily arranged, especially if they are seen as adults in the wizarding world. But I think this will take some explaining to the students."

"I believe that it will." Hank agreed.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

We'd stopped for the night, to sleep. We'd set up a couple of wizarding tents and put up security charms, eaten and gone to sleep. Tomorrow we would reach our destination, which was apparently a safe haven for mutants. A school of sorts. A friend of Sirius and Remus had told them about it.

I curled up into a ball on my camp bed and closed my eyes. I heard a soft bark, and opened one of them, to see Sirius in the shape of Padfoot looking up at me. I moved over, and he jumped up onto the bed, and lay down beside me. I found I slept better with the familiar presence of Padfoot beside me.

I closed my eye, buried my face in my Godfathers thick fur, and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Artemis P.O.V

I had only had one nightmare last night, so I wasn't so tired that I felt like I'd fall off my broom. I stretched, before mounting my broom, and kicking off with the others. We still had a few hours flying until we reached our destination yet. Apparently, Dumbledore would have sent word on ahead.

I felt the wind hitting my face, and I concentrated on the feel of the wind against me as I flew. I concentrated only on the freeing feeling that came to me when I was flying. I didn't think. The only thoughts I let into my mind was to follow Sirius' lead. I lost track of time on the broom, not thinking.

Suddenly, we stopped. "Why are we stopping?" I called over the rush of the wind.

"We're here. I'll fly down, make sure they know we're coming." Sirius shouted back. "Wait here, all of you."

With that, he angled his broom down, and flew.

No P.O.V.

The Professor had detected the party heading towards them on Cerebro not to long ago. So here they were, the Professor, Logan, Hank, Storm, Jean and Scott, standing in front of the mansion, waiting.

Logan didn't know why, but he was eager to meet these newcomers. It felt important to him for some reason that he just couldn't place.

"There!" Storm said, pointing to several dots in the sky. "That's them."

"I think you're right Storm." Hank said. "They must be on brooms. Wait… that means they flew all the way from _Britain_!"

Storm whistled. "They must've been desperate. Wait, Britain? Are you sure?"

"Positive. They were coming from Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said so in his letter."

Storm's brow furrowed. "There's only one person I can think of who'd have a reason to do something like that."

"They've stopped." Scott said.

Everyone's attention turned upwards to see that the group had in fact stopped. Then, one of them descended, flying down towards the ground. When the figure landed, they could see that it was a handsome middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, that looked slightly haunted.

He dismounted his broom, and walked towards them. It was Hank who greeted him.

"Sirius! Well, I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Hank! Well, desperate times ay? And I remembered you telling James, Remus and I about this place. I couldn't think of anywhere better. I'm glad to see you again old friend." And with that, the two men hugged.

"You two know each other?" Jean asked.

"From school." Hank said. "Sirius, these are, Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe and Logan. Everyone, this is Sirius Black. Tell me Sirius, how are James, Lily, Remus and Peter? Last I heard, Lily was pregnant."

Sirius' smile left his face. "I completely forgot. You lost contact with the Wizarding world completely, didn't you?" He looked completely heart broken. "Peter was a traitor. He was on Voldemorts side. He sold out James and Lily, and framed me. They both died. And I got thrown in Azkaban."

Hank choked. "And Remus, and the child?"

Sirius looked up and waved. The other figures descended. Most landed like Sirius did, feet on the ground before dismounting, but one of the girls dismounted mid air, and glided the rest of the way to the ground. Logan's eyes widened when he saw her. She was the girl he'd been having dreams of. She removed her sunglasses, revealing haunted emerald eyes.

"Hank! It's good to see you again! Still blue I see!" Remus said.

"Sirius coughed. "I've um, just had to break the news about Prongs and Lilly Moony."

"Ah. Right. Bit of a dark conversation opener that one, isn't it? Sorry you had to hear about it so late after it happened."

"How long have they been…?"

"Almost seventeen years." A voice answered. "Seventeen years on Halloween." Hank looked round to see the girl who was obviously the child of Lily and James. "Artemis Potter." She said, introducing herself to the whole group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Artemis. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. They were great people."

"So I've heard." She said bitterly.

"Shall we go inside?" The Professor said. "We can talk more in my office."

He turned round, and wheeled himself in. The large group followed. Once in his office, people sat down in chairs, and because there wasn't enough, some of the wizards conjured some.

"It seems you come with some bad news?" The Professor said.

"A mix of both actually." Remus said.

Artemis snorted. "Yeah, one psycho's dead, now we only have to worry about the bigoted pricks in charge of the ministry."

"Artemis…" Remus said gently.

The girl deflated. "Sorry. I'm just… still running on war mode I guess. Like Moody always said; constant vigilance! Especially when there are a load of bastards who want you dead." She mumbled the last part.

"Sorry about that. War is war. Even if allot of people don't realise its going on." Remus said. "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Remus Lupin, you've already met Sirius Black, this is my wife Nymphadora-"

"Tonks, anyone calls me _that_ will be on the wrong end of my wand."

"Dora, be nice," Remus warned. "Our son, Teddy, Hermione Malfoy nee Granger, and Draco Malfoy, and Artemis has already introduced herself."

"Well, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, Hank McCoy and Logan. We are aware that you need somewhere to stay, may I ask what' wrong?"

"Well, there was this war." Remus began. "For years the wizards on the dark side, Death Eaters, led by Voldemort, held a reign of terror, until Voldemort heard a prophecy detailing the one who could defeat him."

"Born to those who have thrice defied him," Artemis began, "born as the seventh month died. Marked by the Dark Lord as his Equal, and knowing a power that the Dark Lord knows not."

Remus continued. "Well, Voldemort found out about the Prophecy, and he figured out that one child that fit the description, was Artemis. James and Lilly went into hiding. The only one who could tell someone their location was Peter, as he was their secret keeper. He was the only one who physically _could_ tell someone, due to the Fidilius charm placed on the house. We never thought he was the spy. On the Halloween after Artemis' first birthday, he turned up in Godrics Hollow. He killed them both, and turned his wand on Artemis." Remus choked up then, and Tonks took over for her husband.

"The curse that had killed so many other fully grown witches and wizards rebounded on him. He was torn from his body, and Artemis left only with a scar on her forehead. Sirius went after Peter, who framed him by faking his death, and Sirius ended up in prison, and Artemis ended up with the Dursleys, Lilly's sister and brother in law. The whole wizarding world went into celebration at Voldemorts downfall, and raised many toasts to The-Girl-Who-Lived. Nothing was heard from Voldemort, until the end of Artemis' first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Voldemort had possessed the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, and had attempted to steal the Philosophers stone. But because of the sacrifice my mother made when she refused to step aside, Quirrell burned when his skin made contact with mine. It wouldn't have mattered, had Voldemort not possessed him. He died, just from trying to strangle me. The next year, a memory of Voldemort, trapped in a diary, possessed a student, and opened the chamber of Secrets, setting a Basilisk on the muggleborn students. I killed the bloody great snake, with the help of Fawkes, a Phoenix, and I destroyed the diary, freeing the student… saving her life. Third year. I discovered a mass murderer had broken out of Azkaban, and was out to kill me, because I was in between his master coming back to life. Sirius Black not only turned out to be my Godfather, but innocent as well. I found out in that order. Pettigrew escaped, and we couldn't prove Sirius' innocence. Fourth year, Voldemort finally managed to return. He ordered a friend of mine killed in front of me. Then, h got his body back, tortured me, and then we duelled. I barely managed to get back to school with Cedric's body. The current minister for magic denied Voldemorts return. For the next year, Dumbledore and I were ridiculed and ostracised by the ministry and the newspaper. I kept having visions of this corridor. Then, during my final exam of fifth year, I had a vision. Voldemort had Sirius in the department of mysteries, torturing him, trying to get him to get the prophesy. Me, Hermione and some other classmates of ours flew to the department of mysteries, only to find out it was a trap. Sirius hadn't been caught. Death Eaters were waiting for us. If the Order of the Phoenix, an organization created by Dumbledore, hadn't turned up, then we would probably be dead. I ended up chasing one of them, as she'd almost killed Sirius. In the end, I ran into Voldemort. We duelled, before Dumbledore turned up. After they duelled, he'd tried to posses me, and then disapparated, but not before the minister turned up. Sixth year, people believed I was the 'Chosen One'" Artemis snorted. "There were a lot more stares and whispers that year. Especially when we started too associated with someone who was supposed to be an enemy, Draco. He turned out to be an alright guy. But then Death Eaters got into the school, there was a fight, and we almost lost Dumbledore. That summer, after my Seventeenth, I started to look for Horcruxes. Pieces of soul, placed into items, and damn hard to destroy. Voldemort had several, and it was what stopped him from dying. We found most, over the school year, but then the ministry fell, and the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. There was only one left, or so I thought. I saw some memories, and realised, I was a Horcrux. The link to Voldemort. Seeing things from his eyes, him being able to posses me. It all made sense. I had to die. I went, and I let him kill me. I appeared in somewhere that looked like Kings Cross train Station, and I talked with my parents. They explained that because he'd used my blood to come back, I was anchored to the world while he was alive, unless I chose to die. But his soul piece did die. I lived, and fought him again. This time however, I managed to do it. I killed him, but I collapsed into unconsciousness."

"The school healer, Madam Pomfrey ran tests, and discovered that Artemis had new abilities surfacing. The ability for wandless, useful seeing her wand was destroyed, and the mutant ability to heal. She's also a feral." Sirius explained. "There was already fear that she'd be the next dark lady, but then, the public made up their minds when they discovered her mutant abilities. A warrant was issued for her arrest. We had to leave."

"Well, you are all welcome to stay here. Professor Dumbledore wrote ahead, and we have rooms prepared for you all."

"Thank you." Remus said. "It means allot to us."

"It's no problem. Professor Dumbledore said three of you were mutants? Maybe after you've settled in, we can see about a training program, to help you control your abilities."

The three teens nodded.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Jean said and she stood up. The group of wizards copied her, and followed her out the room.

Logan looked at the closed door. She was real. She was _here_. But why was she so important to him? And why did he feel the need to protect her completely? To hold on to her, and not let go? He shook himself mentally. He'd sought it out later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning! Self harm!**

Chapter 4

Artemis P.O.V

I removed the featherweight charm on my trunk once it was placed on my bed in my new room, before placing a silencing charm on my room. There was no need to bother anyone with my screams when I woke up from a nightmare. I opened the trunk, and started to unpack. My books and potions kit went on the shelves and my broom and cauldron went under my bed. I then started on my clothes. I was in the middle of doing that, when I came across the razor blade. I picked it up, and turned it over in my palm, examining it.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and rolled up my sleeve. I ran the blade across my skin. A wound opened, and then it healed over, leaving no trace. I did it again, taking in the pain, a lesser pain, but one that was easier for me to cope with. I cut again, and again. I completely forgot about unpacking, and I was lost in the new pain I was inflicting on myself. It helped me to forget. I was so immersed, that I didn't hear anyone enter, until the razor was taken from my hand.

I looked up to see Logan.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I smelt the blood. I came to see what was wrong. I know you've been through a lot, but I didn't know it would cause you to do this. Shit."

"You don't know all of it."

"I guessed I didn't. You want to talk to someone kid. This is damn serious."

"I'll heal. And it helps me forget what happened."

"Someone once said, if you don't learn from the mistakes of the past you're doomed to repeat them. Now, I'm not good with advice, but I think you need to talk to someone, so you can move on from that war."

"It's not just the war." I snorted. "Hell, it'd be a lot easier to deal with if it was."

"That's still no reason for you to harm yourself."

"Like I said, I'll heal." I said through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're self harming, and need help!"

"You have no fucking clue what's going on! So don't you dare fucking lecture me!" I yelled. "You don't know what they did to me and Hermione that week back in December, and you don't damn well know what it's like to see the two people who were part of the first family you ever new, look at you in disgust, and say that prison is the best place for you!"

"December? What happened in December?" Logan asked.

I growled at him, and walked over to the window, and leaned my head against the cool pane of glass. I didn't say anything.

"You're right. I don't know everything that went on. But I did see the final battle. I don't know why, but I've been dreaming of you for a few weeks now, right up until the explosion created between your two wands. I do know that you were at the centre of that war, and I know what its like to be in war. I've fought a fair few myself. Now I don't know how to give good advice, but you can talk to me Artemis. I don't know why, but I feel drawn to you."

"A pull?"

"Pardon?"

"Is it a pull, from somewhere deep inside you?"

"Err, actually, yes, it is."

I closed my eyes. Draco had told me that that was how he had felt to Hermione before he'd kissed her, creating the bond. It seemed I had a soul mate. But was I ready? I'd gone through hell, but I had always known what to do. But now, I had no clue. This wasn't what I'd been doing for most of my life, this wasn't a fight. Of any sort.

"I don't want to be here." I admitted.

"Then why did you come?"

"Not here, here. _Here._ Alive here. I don't know why I chose to come back. When my parents talked to me, they gave me an option. Hop on a train and move on, or come back. I could have been with them. Like I've always wanted. I could have been at Peace. Not worrying about the people I was willing to risk everything for, turning on me, issuing an arrest warrant for me, because I'm believed to be the next possible Dark Lady. I don't want to worry about whether people I saw as close friends and family want to kill me anymore. And I don't want to wake up screaming from another damn nightmare, where I'm reliving Voldemort and his Death Eaters torture and rape Hermione, making me watch, and then doing the same thing to me, while making her watch!" I shifted my robe, and top, to show some of my skin on my hip, where an S was branded. "And I don't want to remember Voldemort branding me with this, because I was the 'property to the heir of Slytherin!'" I started to shake, and I slid down the wall, before bringing my legs to my chest, and burying my face in my knees. I started to sob.

I felt Logan walk over to me, and sit down beside me. He wrapped an arm round my shoulders, and pulled me into him. I stiffened, before relaxing, and continuing to cry.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V.<p>

Logan couldn't believe what those bastards had put her through. She wasn't yet eighteen, and she'd been fighting a war since she was eleven, she'd watched people die, she'd watched friends die, and be tortured, and she'd been tortured, and raped. He was disgusted and angry. He couldn't place the why, but he was furious that someone had dared touch her like that in any way.

He held her close, and let her cry into him. At least he'd stopped her cutting for now, and gotten her to talk about it. Even slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

No P.O.V

Logan let Artemis cry into him until she fell to sleep. He picked her up gently, and carried her over to the bed. He took in her unique scent. It was like the smell of burning wood, but had a hint of spice, and something else that seemed exotic and familiar at the same time. Her scent told him the answers to the questions he'd been pondering since he'd first seen her in his dreams, however. He knew now. She was his mate.

Logan shifted her slightly, so he could hold her in one arm, she was so small. And thin. But he could tell that she had some muscles as well. She'd worked out. He snorted. Of course she had. She'd been in the middle of a war! Logan picked up the trunk in his free hand and put it on the floor, before pushing it under the bed with his foot. He heard a thump, and assumed she'd put something under there. He gently laid her on the bed, before pulling the covers over her. He remembered something that Tonks had said in her part of the explanation, and Logan moved her fringe. There, on her forehead, was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Logan turned round, and picked up the razor blade, before walking out of the room, hoping there was no other sharp objects left in there. He inhaled, and found the person he wanted in the room next door. Logan knocked, and the door opened, revealing Sirius Black. Logan grabbed his hand and put the small blade in it. "You want to keep an eye on your Goddaughter bub. Keep her away from sharp objects. If I hadn't smelt the blood, and if she couldn't heal, there's no telling how far she would have gone. She admitted that she didn't know why she chose to come back, and not just move on. She told me what happened in December. I don't think she meant to, but I suggest you get her help bub. If she figures out a way to stop the healing, she'll take her life." Logan growled. With that, he walked off.

When he was outside, he sat down on one of the benches, and lit a cigar. Someone sat down too his side, he looked round to see Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want bub?"

"Hermione can _see_ things, about people."

"So?"

"What I'm saying, is she saw something interesting about you."

"And what did she see?"

"You and Artemis are Soul Bonded. Or you at least have the potential to become so. Like Hermione and I are."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"The bond Hermione and I share, was the main thing that helped her recover. I hate seeing Artemis like she is now. We all do. You can help her. One kiss and the bond is formed. And then, she may let you in far enough to help her move on. But if you hurt her, I'll hex you into oblivion." With that, he stood up, and walked off.

Logan frowned. His mind wandered back to when she was asking how the connection to her felt.

"She already knows." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

Three days after we had arrived at Xaviers, I wandered out of the building and into the trees that made up a small forest on the school grounds, to meditate. I found a clearing, and sat down.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, before grounding myself, and concentrating on everything around me and my breathing patterns. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. It helped me to sort everything out into manageable files in my head, so I could consult one problem at a time, and not brake down. It worked for me. Most of the time.

I heard someone approaching. I inhaled again, and caught their scent. With my new and improved senses, I could identify different scents for different things and people. I knew this scent. I'd learnt it the first night we were here. Logan. I was still wondering whether I was ready for a relationship, and if so, how to tell him we were meant to be. I heard Logan enter the clearing. He leant against a tree and just watched me.

"I know you're there Logan." I said. I opened my eyes, and stood up. I looked at him. He grinned.

"Your senses are good, kid."

"I'm working on them. Something tells me I still have a bit to go though."

"No doubt, but you'll reach your full potential soon, with the right practice."

"You fight, right?"

"Of course." He grinned.

"Want to go a round? I want to keep in shape. That way, I get attacked, I'm not caught off guard."

"Go on then." He said. He walked into the clearing, and the both of us slipped into a fighting stance, and started to circle the other. Logan made the first move, launching himself at me. I parried his blow, and countered with one of my own, which he blocked.

I grinned as we continued to exchange blows. He was good. He kept me on my toes, and had a few moves that I had never been shown, let alone used, before. Then suddenly, I was pinned against a tree, with my wrists held above my head in one of his hands. Logan's body was pressed tightly against mine, keeping me pinned tightly against the tree. His eyes were dark, showing the animal within, like a werewolf's eyes went gold. My breathing increased slightly.

"Your friend Draco, told me about Soul Bonds, and that your other friend Hermione, saw one between us. You knew, didn't you?"

"I did. But I didn't know how to tell you. Or how to approach it myself. I've told you a brief outline of what's happened to me. That's the only experience I've ever had." I laughed bitterly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Logan said.

He leaned in, and I closed my eyes, taking in his scent, getting lost in it. He took it as permission, and I felt his hot lips on mine. My own responded, of their own accord, and I felt my tense body start to relax, and mould against his. Logan released my wrists, and both his hands gripped my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself into him. I felt a presence touch my mind, just before Logan jerked away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone's in my head." he growled.

"That's the bond." I said. "I guess I probably should've warned you before hand, huh?"

He chuckled. "Probably would have been better. What else should I know?"

"We'll have to talk to Draco and Hermione for that." I said. "The only other thing I know, is the bond needs time to stabilize. We need to have close physical contact for forty eight hours."

"Physical contact?" He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that way! Well, not necessarily."

"We'll need to sleep together then?"

"Yep." I said. "We'd probably best go find Hermione or Draco. Or both. They'll probably be together."

"Let's go then." He said. He kissed me once more, and stepped back.

We walked back to the mansion, Logan's arm around my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Artemis P.O.V

Hermione and Draco were also outside the mansion, but were sitting on the wall of a large fountain. They looked up as we approached. Hermione smiled. "Artemis!" She said happily. She stood up, walked over to me and hugged me. "Finally!"

"You knew." I said.

"Of course I did! Who do you think told Draco to tell him?" She jerked her head at Logan.

"I have a name you know." Logan said.

"Yeah well so do I, and it's not kid, and Draco isn't bub, either."

Logan just rolled his eyes. The three of us walked to the fountain, to join Draco.

"So, anything you can tell us about?" I asked.

Draco's eyes widened as he realised that I'd directed my question at Hermione, which would prompt an in depth explanation.

"Well, you'll have a link between you, allowing you to communicate through thoughts, and to feel each others emotions and any physical feelings. Your bond will need to stabilize, forty eight hours of close contact is enough. In the wizarding world, you two are now registered as married. You may be able to share certain powers that you both have, that the other doesn't, so it wouldn't surprise me if you started to be able to perform some spells, Logan. What you'll pick up Artemis, I don't know. You should get two letters one from Gringotts and one from the Ministry tomorrow. The rest is pretty much self explanatory." Hermione said.

"Married huh?" Logan asked. "You didn't tell me I'd be skipping every other part of the relationship, and heading straight for that, when the bond was completed." He said to Draco. I felt slightly hurt. He raised his hands when he saw the look on my face. "Not that it's a bad face, I just would've liked an advance warning, and maybe some time to get to know you better first."

Mollified I leant into him, and he wrapped both his arms round my waist, pulling me into his chest. "Have you heard anything from your parents, Draco?" I asked.

"Only a brief letter. They are having the house elves prepare an estate that my father owns over here, so that they can come over to live, and not have to take up anymore room here. Apparently, some others are coming with them."

"Yo, Gred, do you think they're talking about us?" A very familiar voice said.

"I think so Feorge. My ears are burning slightly, twin." Another familiar voice said.

I looked round to see Fred and George Weasley smiling like idiots at us.

"You know-" Fred said.

"we were rather-" George continued.

"worried when-" Fred added.

"you all took off-" George said.

"without telling us." They finished together

Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. "Prove it. Prove you're on our side. Artemis has been betrayed by Ron and Ginny already. How do we know you aren't working for the ministry?" he demanded.

The twins held up their hands. "You want us to take a wizards oath?" George suggested.

"We will." Fred said.

"Do it then, because I'm not letting you near Hermione or Artemis before I know you can be trusted."

"I Fred Weasley swear on my magic that I am not on the side of the ministry on this. I wholly support Artemis Lilly Potter, and view her as my little sister." A light flashed round him, and he was still standing, so he was telling the truth.

George said the same, only changing the name to his own, and also did not drop dead. I smiled, and pulled my way out of Logan's arms. I ran to the two, and hugged them at the same time.

They laughed and hugged me tightly. When I pulled away, Hermione replaced me. When she pulled away, she looked at me. "Are you going to tell them?" She asked me, and her eyes flicked to Logan.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Logan came over to stand beside me. I grabbed his hand. "Fred, George, this is this is Logan, we just soul bonded. Logan, these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George, owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop."

"When did you two get here, anyway?" Draco asked.

"We came with your parents Draco. They're making sure everything at their estate is ready. Dumbledore brought us here. Transport via Fawkes." George said.

"Dumbledore's inside. You're parents will be here to visit later. We also brought five others with us." Fred said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Neville and Luna." George answered.

"Bill and Fleur have an apartment, courtesy of Gringotts, and are continuing their work for them. Charlie, Neville and Luna are currently going to be staying with your parents Draco." Fred said.

"We are sorry about the way Ron and Ginny acted towards you, Artemis, and I'm afraid we have some bad news." George said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mum, Dad, Ron, Ginny and Percy are all very supportive of the ministries decision to arrest you. It turns out that they were planning to start spiking you with love potions, so you'd fall for Ron, and they'd be able to gain access to your vaults. Bill says that the goblins have looked into it. They have already managed to steal some money from your vaults."

"What?" I asked. "They only got to know me for my money?"

"I'm afraid so." Fred said gently.

"If it helps, we left them a couple of parting gifts worthy of the marauders, if we do say so ourselves." George said.

"I have no doubt that the pranks will go down in pranking history, right alongside the marauders. Just consult with Padfoot and Moony, and find out." I said.

"Will do little sis." They chorused.

I heard a familiar trill, and looked around, to see Fawkes. I smiled slightly, and held my arm out. The firebird flew over to me, and landed on my arm. He then started to sing. I felt my spirit rise as I listened to the melody. Fawkes had always been a good friend.

"Hullo, Fawkes." I said. The bird rubbed his head against my cheek.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

Fawkes gave an indignant squawk.

"This, Logan, is Fawkes. He's a Phoenix. And a friend who's saved my life." I said. "Fawkes, this is Logan. We're Soul Bonded. Play nice."

Fawkes trilled an affirmative, and I chuckled. "You're easy to pacify, you know that?"

The bird just blinked at me, and then hopped up onto my shoulder. "So, is grandpa here than? Or at the estate?" I asked the twins.

"Professor Dumbledore's here, talking to the headmaster of this school. Very interesting place this isn't it?" Fred said.

"I'm going to go say hello." I said, and with that, I walked off, pulling Logan with me, Fawkes still on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

Artemis P.O.V

I managed to track grandpa down to Xavier's office. I knocked on the door, and Fawkes let out a trill to let grandpa know who exactly was waiting to be let in.

"Come in." Xavier's voice came.

I opened the door and entered to see that grandpa and Professor Xavier were there and so were Sirius and Remus.

"Grandpa!" I said, hugging him, in greeting, while being careful not to dislodge the firebird that was perched quite happily on my shoulder.

"Ah, Artemis! I see that Fawkes has decided it is time to become your familiar I see." Grandpa said.

"But, isn't he yours?"

"Alas, he only remained with me up until it was time for him to join you. Why do you think he showed up when you had most need of him?"

I looked at the beautiful bird in awe. He was _my_ familiar! I lifted up my hand and stroked his red and gold feathers. He trilled. My head snapped to the side as I saw Sirius pointing his wand at Logan and standing up.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" I asked.

His eyes were narrowed as he looked at Logan. "Even if you couldn't heal, would you do anything to protect my Goddaughter, even go so far as to die?" Sirius questioned Logan.

"Yes, I would." Logan answered immediately, his eyes locked with my godfather.

Sirius lowered his wand. "Good." He sat down then. I saw Remus roll his eyes at his friend, but I knew that if Sirius hadn't done it, he would have.

"How did you two know?" I asked.

"Hermione." They answered simultaneously.

"That girl knows everything, doesn't she?" I said.

"I think that even Miss Granger, or should I say Mrs. Malfoy, has her limits." Grandpa said.

I shrugged and conjured two more chairs for Logan and me to sit on.

"I must thank you Charles, for giving my students a safe place to stay." Grandpa said.

"It was no problem at all. Our doors are always open to those in need." Xavier said. "They are welcome to stay as long as they want."

"That is good to hear. I fear that Artemis, Hermione and Draco may not be able to return to Britain, at least in this lifetime. And all because of some idiotic prejudices against anything different."

"Something the wizarding world and the mundane one have in common I see." Charles said. "If there is anything you need help with, I will try my best to help you."

"Thank you, but for now I am just on a social visit, and to give certain… heirlooms, to their rightful owner."

Sirius and Remus perked considerably at this. "You don't mean…?" Sirius trailed off.

"I do." Grandpa said.

"What? What's going on?" I asked.

"You, Artemis, are the descendent of several powerful wizards and witches of note." Grandpa said.

"Who?" I asked. "And what property, exactly?"

Grandpa pulled out a bag from inside his cloak and pulled several small boxes out of that. He placed the boxes and enlarged them with a flick of his wrist. He motioned for me to open them.

I knelt down on the ground, and opened the largest box and quickly snapped it shut again. "Grandpa, you should know better than to trust me with deadly weaponry, especially _long range_ deadly weaponry, that I think looks pretty, because I _will_ use it and see how far I can shoot, or if I can hit a moving target."

"Well, it is a part of your inheritance as Ravenclaws last descendent, and not only her." Grandpa said. "Take a closer look at it." he said at my look of curiosity.

I opened the box again, and took out the pure white long bow. On the bow, and eagle was etched. The arrows had blue and silver fletchings. I placed it back in the box. "Dad was a descendent from Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"No. Your mother was."

My head snapped up to look at him. "But she was muggleborn!"

"For the last few generations, your parents had been squibs." Grandpa explained.

I nodded at the explanation, and looked in the next box. There were knives and throwing daggers in there, all with Ravenclaws symbol. The third box held Gryffindor's sword.

"Now, your father was the descendent from that founder." Sirius smiled. He looked at the final box, and the two symbols on it. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked. Grandpa nodded.

"All the books and scrolls written by Merlin and Morganna, ancestors of your father and mother respectively, Artemis." He explained. "And a few of your parents own journals of course."

I opened the box and saw that there was an undetectable extension charm on the box. I leant into it, and found that almost my whole upper body had to lean into the trunk before I could reach a book. I came out holding my father's prank journal. I flicked through it quickly, before placing it back in the box. I closed the lid, and noticed that the two non-wizards staring open mouthed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Undetectable extension charm." I said by way of an explanation. "Grandpa, these weapons are all goblin made aren't they?"

"Yeas Artemis, they are."

"Have they been paid for?"

"Well, I don't think either of your ancestors were thieves."

I rolled my eyes. "No, did money leave my vaults, and go to the goblins, when you took these items from there, to pay for _my_ loan of them. After all, they are the goblins rightful property. That's how goblins view items that they make. On loan. I'll have to write, and authorise a payment to be taken from one of my vaults. I've gained their trust. I don't want to loose it because they think me a thief. I'd best do it now. The longer I wait, the worse it will get. I'll see you all later then." With that, I shrunk the boxes, pocketed them, and left to my room.

Once there, I wrote a letter to Director Ragnok, explaining what items I had in my position, and authorising the removable of payment that the goblins deemed suitable for the loan of the items, to me. Then, I asked Fawkes to deliver it to the Goblins. He trilled happily, and took the letter, and flashed out of the room.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I chimed. The door opened, and Logan entered. He closed the door behind him. "So, am I moving in with you, or are you moving in with me?" he asked.

I stood up from where I was sat and raised an eyebrow, "Who says anyone's moving in with each other? Forty eight hours is all the bond needs."

He walked over to me, and wrapped an arm round my waist, pulling me into him. I placed my hands on his chest. Logan's eyes were dark.

"I plan on claiming you as my mate at some point Artemis. We're already soul bonded, which is enough to stop me from just taking you, and showing you and everyone else that you're _my _mate… for now, but I 'aint letting go. You're stuck with me, and that means sharing a bed with me."

"Then I guess I'm moving rooms then." I said, and with a flick of my wrist, I had everything packing away. He smirked and looked around at the items moving round and packing themselves.

"That's gotta be handy." He said.

I chuckled. "You have no idea." I said, before he moved his head down, and claimed my lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Artemis P.O.V

I unpacked quickly, with a flick of my wrist. I saw Logan grin at the casual display of magic.

"If you can do all that easily, you must pack hell of a punch when fighting."

"I do. I just wish I knew what I know now back in fourth year. I could have saved Cedric."

"You loved him?" I could hear he sounded put out.

I shook my head. "He was a good friend. I mean, he believed me that I didn't enter that damn tournament. He stood up for me when very few others believed me. They all believed after though, didn't they? It only took Cedric's death." My voice had turned bitter as I remembered.

I felt Logan come up behind me, and wrap his arms around me. I leant back into him, and took in his scent, allowing it to comfort me. I felt the heat of a flash of flames. I opened my eyes to see Fawkes, perched on the chest of drawers. He had a letter in his beak.

I pulled out of Logan's arms, and took the letter off him. "Thanks Fawkes." I said. He trilled softly. I opened the letter and quickly read it over.

_Dear Lady Potter,_

_Thank you for your recognition of our customs. We would like to thank you for ridding us of the threat of Lord Voldemort, and we have decided to name you a friend of the goblin nation. Therefore, we wish to gift you with the items in your possession. They are yours now. Feel free to do with them as you see fit. We have also taken the liberty to move all your assets to our New York Branch, and lock down every property in Britain, so that only you, and anyone you authorise can access it. Finally, we wish to congratulate you on your marriage. _

_Sincerely, _

_Director Ragnok. _

My eyes were wide. They'd declared me a goblin friend? I sat down on the bed, and read it over again. Geez, I knew that I'd been more respectful that the usual witch or wizard, but this was… wow.

"What's up?" Logan asked, and I felt the bed dip as he sat down beside me. I just handed him the letter, mulling over the contents of it.

"Is this good?" He asked.

"Very. There are very few humans who have been named Goblin Friend."

"You're not human."

"I have been for most of my life though. I gained their trust as a human, so it may as well count." I said. "To be named a Goblin fiend, means they hold me to a higher standard than most others in the wizarding community. I can't claim ignorance when it comes to their ways. They also respect me. which is something that they don't do with most others."

"They seem quite uptight."

"They're just protecting themselves. Witches and Wizards think that they're so high and mighty because of their magic. They think that all others should be subservient to them. But, the thing is, they aren't the strongest, as they believe. Magical creatures just let them believe it. There are very few witches and wizards who can do magic like the Goblins, or even the House Elves."

"Do you know any?" Logan asked.

"I've been taught Goblin magic. They're amazing at wandless. The fact that the Ministry has banned them from being in possession of a wand is a joke to them. Most magic is crude compared to them, well, the spells like the ones taught at Hogwarts is considered crude. There are some spells, like Merlin's, that are respected." I explained.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist again, as he buried his face in my neck, inhaling my scent. I felt his lips on the crook of my neck. Logan's lips parted, and his teeth held my skin between them, as if he was going to bite down. My breath hitched, I knew what he was doing. He was choosing where to place his mark, when he claimed me.

"Mine now kid." He said softly in my ear.

"I'm no kid." I said.

"Compared to me you are." He said.

"You aren't that old." I said, turning in his arms to face him.

"It's the healing factor. I haven't aged since before the American civil war."

I arched an eyebrow. With Hermione's help, I'd kept up with muggle education, and I'd also researched further into history. So I knew about the Civil War.

"That was the war you fought in?" I asked.

"As well as the two world wars and Vietnam."

My eyebrow was raised. "That's allot of fighting."

"Well, at least we both have experiences we can exchange." He chuckled.

"Apart from all those wars, what did you do before you came here?"

"Well, for fifteen years, I just wandered. I went from bar to bar, cage fighting for money. I didn't have any memories of who I was, so I just wandered. All I had were these." He pulled out a pair of dog tags. One said Logan, the other; Wolverine.

"Wolverine?" I asked.

"It's my code name. It's also what I call my beast."

"You mean like Remus calls his wolf Moony?" I asked. "Why do I always run into people who get nicknames to do with their 'inner animal' yeesh."

"How many people do you know do that?" He asked.

"Well, Remus. Sirius is Padfoot, and my dad was Prongs. Then there was Pettigrew." I spat the name Pettigrew, as if it was diseased.

"Who was Pettigrew?"

"The one who betrayed my parents. He was one of their closest friends. His animagus form was a rat, so his nickname was Wormtail."

"Sounds fitting. What about Prongs?"

"A stag. And Sirius has shown off Padfoot."

"Are you able to become an animal?" Logan asked me.

"Yes."

"You gonna show me?"

"I will if you let me go."

He did, and I stood up. I then willed myself to change. I felt my body shift as I took on the form of a sleek black wolf. He knelt down on the floor beside me, and ran his hand through my fur. He grinned, and scratched behind my ear, right where I liked it. How the hell did he guess that that was my weak spot? His grin grew when I let out a contented whine, and leaned into him.

After a few more seconds, I changed back, and glared at him. "How did you know?" I demanded.

Logan shrugged. "Lucky guess." He said, leaning in, and capturing my lips with his.

I leaned into him, and my arms wrapped round his neck as his arms went round my waist as the kiss deepened. It felt good to be with Logan. It felt right and… _safe_. Safe was something I hadn't felt in such a long time. Not since Voldemort returned, no, before that. Since my name came out of that damn goblet. With Logan though, any thought of people who wanted me dead went out the window, as if they didn't matter anymore.

Without breaking contact, Logan picked me up, and placed me down on the bed. I felt his body cover mine, and felt his stiff member, rub against me. That was when I stiffened. I broke apart from him, and tried to catch my breath. "Logan… I'm not ready to go that far yet." I said.

"I understand." He said, and he rolled over, bringing me with him, so that we were both on our sides. He kissed me again, this time softer. "You ever been out on a motor bike?" He asked.

"Apart from when Hagrid took me from Godrics Hollow to the Dursleys? No."

"Come on then." He said, standing up. "I'm going to take you out for a spin." He held out his hand to help me up. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

I took his hand, and allowed him to pull me up, and out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Artemis P.O.V

I wrapped my arms tightly around Logan's waist as I got onto the bike. He looked over his shoulder at me and I caught sight of his smirk.

"Smug bastard." I muttered.

He laughed, and started up the bike. When he started to drive, my arms tightened around his waist. I mean, I know I was good on a broom, but this was different. When we passed out of the gates surrounding the grounds, Logan hit the speed. As the bike got faster, I got more confident. I guess it wasn't so different from a broom after all; there was just a bit more room on it.

I loosened my death grip on Logan's waist as I relaxed, and a smile spread over my face. I laughed. This was amazing! I had to learn how to ride on my own. Suddenly, Logan came to a grinding halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. Then I saw it. "Winky?" I asked.

"Artemis Potter!"

"Winky? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Winky's come to warn you." This was sounding familiar.

"About what Winky?" I asked.

"There are plots to block your mutant powers and drug you with love potions! The Ministry and the Weasleys that remain in Britain!"

"They're the ones behind it?" I asked.

Winky nodded. "Winky overheard the Weasley boy bragging about it to his sister. Winky remembered how good you were to us house elves. Winky had to come and warn you!"

"Thank you Winky. I really appreciate it." I said, barely keeping my temper down. She nodded, and then disapparated with a soft 'pop'.

"What the hell was that thing going on about?" Logan asked, walking up beside me.

"That 'thing' as you called her, was a house elf called Winky. The Ministry are planning to find me, block my mutation and drug me with love potions, probably so I'll marry Ron, and then die one night in my sleep from some poison or another, so the Weasleys can get my money, and the Ministry doesn't have to worry about me being the next threat. Those bigoted MORONS!" I screamed. "Why can't they just leave me in peace?"

Logan grabbed me by the shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. That was when I realised I was growling. "Artemis, calm down. I won't let them harm you. You aren't going to have your powers bound, and you are not going to be force fed love potion. I won't let that happen. You're _my _mate. They aren't going to take you from me. I'll protect you with everything I have. I promise."

I nodded, calming down slightly, not much, but I did calm down.

"Right. Let's get back to the institute. The others have to be told." He led me back to the bike, and I sat behind him once again. I could barely bring myself to care about the speed, as I thought over what I'd been told. Through our newly formed bond, I could feel Logan's seething anger and his feral side had surfaced, it's protectiveness coming into play full force, along with its readiness to kill anyone from the Ministry or whoever was on their side.

I buried my head in-between Logan's shoulder, and took in his scent. There was a trace of something else there, too, under the anger and protectiveness. It was… lust. I'd turned him on when I'd gotten angry! Almost involuntarily, I rolled my eyes. Men.

When we reached the institute, and the bike was parked in the garage, I heard the faint sounds of yelling. I frowned in confusion, and glanced at Logan, he shrugged. The sound got louder, and the door to the garage opened. Sirius, Remus, Grandpa, Hank, the professor, Storm, Jean and Cyclops came in, arguing with several… unwelcome visitors. I growled.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" I growled at Cornelius Fudge, Deloris Umbridge, and their small group of Aurors.

"Ah, there she is." Fudge said, turning to his Aurors. "Well, you know what to do. Arrest her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Artemis P.O.V

The Aurors didn't move. Fudge and Umbridge looked at them expectantly. "Well, you heard him!" Umbridge said. "Arrest her!"

"Now, I'm sure we can all work this out calmly. There is no need to arrest anyone." The Professor said.

I could have laughed. He was using his telepathy to subdue the Aurors. "Can I ask on what grounds you wish to arrest Artemis?" Remus asked.

"Be quiet Half- Breed!" Umbridge screeched.

I growled. "You be quiet Delores!" I said dangerously. "None of you have a right to be here. I left Britain. I am no threat to Britain. You can all leave." My temper was rising. It felt as if there was an animal inside of me that wanted to rip them all apart.

"See here Potter, this is for your own good! We have to bind your powers, before you become a threat!" Fudge said pompously.

"You will not-" Sirius started.

"Do not talk back to me Black! You spent twelve years in Azkaban! You are not stable, and as such in any condition to make decisions when it comes to matters such as this."

Logan stepped forward, a growl bursting from his throat. "If you want to take Artemis, you'll have to go through me." he growled, and he unsheathed his claws.

"Leave." I said. "You're back up, I think you'll find, will be unresponsive, and you have no jurisdiction here."

"You will-" Fudge spluttered.

I will not NOTHING!" I yelled. "I don't have to do _anything_ anymore! You lot shoved the responsibility of killing Voldemort off onto me, when I hadn't even finished my schooling! I think I've earned my peace!"

Umbridge raised her wand and pointed at me. I cocked my head to the side and just thought about what I wanted to do. The toad was thrown backwards and she hit the wall. Fudge stared in horror.

"Leave." I said again. The Aurors disapparated, leaving Fudge and Umbridge alone. Umbridge pulled herself shakily to her feet. They both looked at me, and the others, and then disapparated themselves.

"That was easy." Scott said.

"They'll be back. Or someone will be. This isn't the last we've seen of them." I said. I then recapped everything that Winky had told me. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go lie down. Today's been hell." I walked past them all, aware that Logan was following me. When got to Logan's room, well, mine too, I sat down on the edge of the bed. Logan sat beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, before pulling me down so we were lying on the bed. I let a sigh escape me.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me.

"I just want to be left in peace, to live out the rest of my life. I'm sick of fighting."

"I gathered. Well, it's not exactly peaceful round here."

"Do you have manic dark wizards out to kill every last one of you?"

"Not kill, no. We just kind of get in their way." Logan said.

"Then I guess it'll have to be good enough for me. I'll take whatever I can get." I said, turning in his arms to face him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and snuggled closer to him. I yawned and felt his hand running up and down my back.

"You should get changed, and go to sleep." Logan said.

I nodded, and reluctantly pulled myself up. I was comfortable, and didn't want to move, but I took his advice. I grabbed a pair of pyjamas, and walked to the bathroom. We may be soul bonded, but I wasn't ready to show off my body to Logan yet. Once I had changed, I walked back into the bedroom, to find that Logan was only in a pair of sweat pants.

We got into bed, and I drifted off to sleep, with my head on his chest, and his arms around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Artemis P.O.V

I pulled myself awake from a particularly violent nightmare, gasping and panting. I held my head in my hands as I tried to control my shaking, and not cry.

"Artemis?" Logan asked, sitting up beside me in the bed. I could make out the look of worry on his face, so I knew he could see me just as well, if not better. My eyesight wasn't yet as good as it could be.

"It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, this is normal."

He sighed. "Artemis, I know this was more than a nightmare, wasn't it? It was a memory."

I looked away. I felt his hand under my chin, and he pulled my face round so our eyes met. "Artemis. Talk to me. This is wearing you down, and I know from what I've heard, and the couple of photo's I've seen that you were so much more before what happened in December. You're shutting yourself away. Don't." The last word was growled out, and it was an order.

I pulled my chin out of his hand and looked away, sighing. "It happened a week before Christmas. Hermione and I had gone to Diagon Alley, to do some last minute shopping. We had no idea that there was going to be a Death Eater raid that day. Voldemort had left me no clue. We had stopped at Florien Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlour for some lunch, and that was when it happened. We joined the fight, but we were both brought down in a hail of spells. We should have listened to the Aurors. We should have run. But we wanted to help. There were children there, in the firing line. We had to help. And we were caught. We woke up, in cells opposite each other. It didn't take them long to notice we'd woken up. Crabbe and Goyle were the first to come, and they both forced me to watch, as they forced themselves on Hermione. But they didn't touch me. They left, after that, and I had to try and comfort Hermione from my cell. We fell asleep, not long after, but something woke me up. It was Voldemort. I didn't even have the time to try and fight, before he forced himself on me. And it hurt. It hurt so badly. It hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse in a way. It was after that, that he branded me. He allowed the Death Eaters free access to me after that, but I knew when he was going to come. No one would touch me for a whole day before he took a turn. We were there for a fortnight before Draco's parents managed to get us out. Voldemort had gone to do something overseas. After that, our physical recovery was slow, and our mental one even slower. But I learnt to file things away, so I could concentrate on other things. It didn't help though. My nightmares got worse, and I was starting to loose control of my magic."

Logan tucked me under his arm, and kissed me in the forehead. "You're safe now. I won't let you get hurt. Let me protect you."

I knew what he was asking me. He was asking me to let him take control. Let him work with me, to help me get better, and deal with any threats that came along. I was so used to doing it all by myself, that it would be hard to do. He didn't want to control me, but he wanted to be the first person to help, and not be shut out. I nodded, and he pulled me back into a lying position.

"Go back to sleep, Artemis. You don't need to worry any more." He said, and he kissed me firmly on the lips firmly, and when he pulled back, I laid my head on his shoulder, and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Artemis P.O.V

Learning to ride a bike became one of my favourite things to do at Xaviers. Logan had taken it upon himself to be the one to teach me. I found it just as fun as flying. I had also applied for lessons to do my charms and potions mastery- yes, potions. I had found my mothers potion journal, and it had really helped me out. I found I had a flare for it. I was hoping that I could do my masteries, and then become a healer. I wanted to help people, but I didn't want to fight anymore. So, I was going to be a healer.

It didn't take me long to hear back from Emrys Academy, New York. They accepted my application, and was all set to start the last stages of my education. Now all I had to do was tell everyone what I was up to.

Logan already knew, and so did Hermione. Both of them had encouraged me to go for it. I told Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"A Mastery?" Sirius asked. "In _potions_? I thought you hated the subject."

"I found mums diary. It really helped. I found that I quite enjoy it. Besides, I need potions to be a healer."

"If it's what you want to do, then do it. Don't let anyone stop you." Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah, definitely, go for it! Sorry if I don't jump for joy, I just thought you hated the subject. Yet again, with Snivellus teaching, I can understand."

I shook my head at my Godfathers words.

"Where are you doing it, anyway?" Remus asked.

"Emrys Academy." I answered.

"I _knew_ you were good! To get in there! Wow, that's quite an honour!" Sirius said, grinning. "Well done Artemis!"

"Thanks, Paddy." I said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Artemis. That's quite an achievement. Perhaps we should do something to celebrate." Remus said.

"Perhaps? Moony, there's no perhaps about it! We are definitely doing something to celebrate!" Sirius grinned.

I shook my head. "We don't have to." I said.

"Yes we do." Sirius insisted. "Emrys Academy is very elite. They only ever take those they think will be the best. We can go out to dinner. You can announce it there! I'll get us some reservations. There is this very nice place that I heard about in Salem. I am so glad that the Americans don't care about what the British MoM are saying about you." With that, he hurried off, no doubt to send off a letter.

"I really didn't want to make a spectacle." I said.

"He'll be a lot worse when it comes to your graduation. Trust me." Remus said, smiling. "Seriously though, well done. I'm proud of you. I know that your parents would be too."

"Thanks Moony, now, I'd better go. Logan said he had a surprise for me, and he's doing very well at hiding it from me."

"Go on then, go find him." Remus said, with a knowing smile. With that, I ran off.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Remus watched as Artemis ran off to find Logan. Since the two had bonded, she had made excellent progress. She was smiling more and more, and they were genuine, not the, I'm-hurting-but-pretending-I'm-fine smiles that she had been using before. He and Sirius had a lot to thank the Feral for. If it hadn't been for Logan, then he feared that Artemis would have taken her own life. Logan had gotten her to open up, and she was well on her way to being the old Artemis once more.

Remus turned, and set off after Sirius, to make sure he didn't book for everyone at Xaviers. Artemis wouldn't appreciate that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but please review, letting me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Artemis P.O.V

I met up with Logan in the garage. He was examining a bike I hadn't seen in the garage before.

"Hey Logan." I said. I knew I didn't need to announce my presence to him, but I did anyway. He turned, smiling at me, and gestured for me to come over. The bike was a chopper; like his own. The paint job was black with red and orange flames.

"Nice bike." I said. "Whose is it?"

"Yours." Logan replied, grinning wolfishly.

I looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He said, wrapping an arm round me, drawing me into his side, "I got it for you, as a congratulations present."

"You didn't!" I gasped in surprise.

"I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you." I said, hugging him.

Logan laughed. "I'm glad you do. I was unsure whether you would or not." He said, and he leant down, and kissed me.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Logan and I broke apart, and I got ready to throw a spell at a possible attacker. Upon seeing that it was only Hermione, I allowed the magic to die down. But then I saw her panicked expression.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"The Ministry, they've found a way round your soul bond!"

"What?" Logan growled. I stiffened. They couldn't have, could they?

"Any marriage can be annulled, if the marriage isn't consummated. They've found a ritual that will allow them to break your bond, if you don't consummate, and they are planning on doing it."

"Shit." Logan said. I could hear the growl building, long before anyone else. Soon, however, he was pacing and growling quite fiercely. Hermione looked terrified at the sight.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and my other under his chin, and I forced him to look at me. His eyes were dark. The Wolverine was out, and angry. "Logan, calm down. There's a way to stop them, and it's easy enough to do."

I heard the door open and close, and I knew Hermione had left. Logan looked me in the eye for a moment, before he pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure, Artemis?"

"Yes. I' need to get over what happened once and for all. This is the last step. I didn't want us to do this under these kinds of circumstances, but we have no choice. But I'm ready, Logan."

I felt him nod, and then he kissed the top of my head. "Then let's go to our room." He said, softly. I nodded, and allowed him to lead me out of the garage, and down the hall. He sent anyone who tried to approach us away with a growl. It didn't take us long to get to the room. Once there, he closed the door behind us, and turned me to face him. He kissed me gently, but firmly on the lips, and he started to undo the buttons on my jacket. I just had to push his off his shoulders. He pulled back slightly, to let it fall to the floor. "Why couldn't you have left it undone?" He asked. I shrugged, and helped him finish opening my jacket. He pushed it off my shoulders, and I let it drop to the floor. I quickly sent a locking charm at the door, glad hat the silencing charm was already in place.

Logan chuckled. "My little witch." He said, fondly, before we continued undressing each other.

When we were both undressed, Logan pushed me down onto the bed, and kissed me deeply. I was quite tense.

"Relax." Logan said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know. But I can't forget the pain that happened to me in that cell."

"Rape and consensual sex are to completely different things." He said. "This shouldn't hurt. It'll make you feel better. Just, let me lead you."

I nodded, and he kissed me. I loved Logan, and I trusted him. He wasn't going to hurt me. I felt my body relax as he ran his hands up and down my body. He leant over me, and I wrapped my arms round his neck. He spread my legs apart, and settled himself between them. I felt his member at my entrance, but forced myself to stay relaxed. Logan entered me, but instead of the pain that I'd felt in that cell, I felt only pleasure. Logan started to move, in and out of me and the pleasure grew, and heat spread through my body.

I moaned. I had no idea it would feel _this_ good. I began to move with him, moulding myself against him. Pressure started to build against me, as I felt Logan increase the pace of his thrusts. Logan broke the kiss off, and moved his mouth to my neck. I felt him plant kisses up and down my neck. I was panting for breath, and the pressure was building further and further. Suddenly my world exploded, and I felt Logan's teeth latch onto my neck, at the point where it merged with my shoulder. I felt him spill inside me.

"LOGAN!" I screamed, arching against him, my hands grasping.

I came to a while later. I was lying on top of Logan, my head on his chest, and our bodies still connected. I yawned.

"Go to sleep, Artemis. You're safe." Logan murmured.

I nodded, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

Artemis P.O.V

The next morning, when I woke, I was curled up in Logan's arms, my upper body resting on his. I looked up at him, and smiled. He was still asleep, and when he was asleep, he looked peaceful, something he never looked like when he was awake. For what could have been mere minutes, or hours, I just looked at him, memorizing every detail on his face. Until there was a banging on the door.

Logan's eyes snapped open. Our eyes met, and we sat up as someone knocked, slash punched the door again.

"Open up Jimmy, I know you're in there, and you have someone else in there with you."

_Jimmy?_ I thought.

_It's Victor Creed. My brother._ Logan said, through our bond, shocking me. He had a brother? Why didn't he tell me?

"Get dressed. We'll talk later." Logan said softly.

I nodded, and got out of bed. I quickly dressed, and Logan did the same. When we were both suitably covered, Logan opened the door. On the other side of the door stood a very tall, muscular feral. He had a long black coat on, and I could tell that good looks ran in the family.

I stayed away from the door, after I caught a first glimpse of Victor, sensing that this could come to blows.

"What are you doing here Victor?" Logan growled.

"I came to visit my little brother Jimmy. Is that a crime?" Victor replied. "Anyway, I just found out where you were. It's been years Jimmy. I would have thought you would have put everything behind you. I didn't kill that frail of yours anyway. And you seem to have gotten over her. You've gotten yourself another one."

I growled, and stormed to the door. "I am _not_ a frail." I said.

Logan tried to keep me behind him, as I tried to get at Victor, and tear him to pieces. My beast didn't like being called frail. Victor raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "A feral." He chuckled. He placed a hand under my chin, and lifted it, and looked at my mark. Logan growled protectively. "You're lucky you found her before I did, Jimmy. Otherwise, that would have been my mark."

I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. Like hell.

"Why are you here Victor?" Logan growled, moving himself further between Victor and I.

"What do you know of the brotherhood feral that stole my code name?"

"Sabertooth? Not much. Slower healing factor than ours. Why?"

"He stole my codename, Jimmy. And you know how I get with things that I see as mine."

Logan snorted. "How did you even get in here?"

"Walked right in through the front door. The guy in the wheelchair tried getting me to stop, so I disabled that chair of his. Figured you wouldn't be so willing to talk if I killed someone here."

Logan looked at him for a moment. Then he looked at me. "Go get yourself some breakfast or something. I'll meet up with you soon."

I nodded, and Logan moved so that I could pass. Victor also moved, but just enough that I could still pass. I brushed past him, and caught hold of a scent that was similar, but more cat-like, to Logan's. I carried on walking, aware of someone watching me. I knew through the bond to Logan, that it was Victor. I continued down the corridor, and to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Hermione didn't know how it was possible. She had managed to get hold of a new, and older, book on soul bonds, and was looking for information on her newest insight. She finally found what she was looking for. It wasn't much though.

_It is possible, for an extremely powerful witch or wizard to have two soul bonded partners. It is extremely rare, and has only been heard of once, in the case of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her only child was the daughter of both partners._

Hermione stared at the information. There it was. Proof that it was possible. And that Artemis wasn't the first in her family for it to happen to. Oh dear. This was going to be… weird.

How was everyone else going to react? How were Artemis and Logan going to take it? And would Logan be willing to share Artemis with this Victor Creed? One thing was for sure. Hermione needed to talk to Artemis, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh duh duh! So, what do you think? Please let me know in a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Artemis P.O.V

I was eating breakfast when Hermione rushed in, jabbering about a thousand miles a minute. She was clutching a large tomb in her hand and looked frantic.

"Yo, Hermione, calm down." I said. "Tell me, what is happening?" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

She placed the book in front of me, and opened it to about halfway through. There was about three lines on the page entitled 'Multiple Soul Bonds.' I read the extract, and then looked up at her.

"What had you in such a rush, Hermione? So, somewhere along the lines one of my ancestors had two biological dads, and one mum, should that mean something to me?"

"Artemis," Hermione started. She just got flustered even further, as she tried to explain her meaning.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Logan looked at his brother. "Alright Victor, cut the crap. Why are you really here? You and I both know that you don't need information from me to find out about someone you want to kill."

"Maybe we should talk about this where we wont be overheard, Jimmy." Victor said.

Logan stepped back, and allowed Victor into the room. When the door was closed, Logan looked at Victor expectantly, his arms crossed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Before you saw Artemis, and I mean before you ever set eyes on her, did you dream of her?" Victor asked.

Logan frowned. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just answer the damn question, Jimmy!" Victor growled, pacing.

"Yes. I did. Why?"

"Because you aren't the only one."

"What?"

"I've dreamt of her before Jimmy. And some of them were damn strange." Victor shook his head.

Logan snapped then, and slammed him against the wall. "What the fuck, Victor? How the hell have you been dreaming of my mate?"

"Maybe she wasn't meant to be yours?" Victor said, cockily.

Logan growled, but forced himself to ask the next question. "When you saw her just now, what did you feel?"

"What the fuck are you on about, Jimmy?"

"Did you feel a pull Victor? I need to know!"

"Yes, I did Jimmy." Victor growled out.

Logan slammed him against the wall again, before releasing him. A growl built its way up his chest and out his throat as he started to pace, muttering himself. Then, something came over his features, and he stormed out of the room, and headed for the stairs. Victor watched his brother in confusion, and then followed him, wondering what the hell was going on.

Logan headed straight for the kitchen, where he found a confused Artemis, and a flustered Hermione. He grabbed Artemis round the waist, and pulled her into him, as he looked over her shoulder at the book. He groaned in frustration, and buried his face in Artemis' hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Logan, what's going on? Do you know what has Hermione so flustered?" Artemis asked.

Hermione caught sight of Victor, and became even more flustered. This confused Artemis further. Just then, Draco walked into the room. He walked over to Hermione, and pulled her into a hug.

"Calm down, Mya. Now, do you want to tell us what's going on?" Draco asked. Hermione pointed at the book. Draco read the extract, and smirked. "Well, who would have guessed that Rowena Ravenclaw was _that_ kind of girl?"

"It's not just about that, Draco!" Hermione said, finally.

"Then what is it about? Both you and Logan seem to know, and I want to know as well." Artemis said.

"You're like Rowena." Logan murmured in her ear.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

I turned, and gaped at him. "What do you mean, Logan?"

"You're in the same situation as her." He said, meeting my eyes.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Draco muttered.

"Someone care to explain what's going on?" Victor asked.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Gonna have to explain what we are first." She said.

"Mutants." Victor said in a bored tone.

"Other than that." Hermione said.

"This is going to take some time." Artemis said. "At least people here knew what we were first."

"What. Is. Going. On?" Victor asked.

"Hermione, Draco and I, along with some others, are witches and Wizards." I said simply.

Victor laughed. "Nice try. That's one I haven't heard before."

I snapped my fingers as an idea came to me. "FAWKES!" I called. There was a flash of flame, and Fawkes appeared, and landed on my outstretched arm. I looked at Victor. "This is Fawkes. A Phoenix. Believe us now?"

"Getting closer." Victor said, eyeing Fawkes closely.

"If only we could show people memories." Draco mused.

"We'd need a pensive." I said.

"That's it! Write to Professor Dumbledore! He has one!" Hermione said.

"Pensive?" Logan asked.

"It's a stone basin that allows people to view memories." Said a voice from the door.

I looked up to see Remus. "No need to call Albus. We were going to wait, but it seems you need it. Padfoot!"

"Yeah Moony?" Sirius asked, entering the kitchen.

"The pensive, please."

"But-"

"Artemis needs it now." Remus said.

Sirius pulled what looked like a small stone out of his pocket, and took out his wand. He enlarged it, and it turned into a pensive, just a bit smaller than Grandpa's. My Godfather and Honorary Uncle looked at me. "Congratulations on getting accepted to Emrys Academy." They said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Let me know what you think! I'll love you forever if you review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

Artemis P.O.V

I looked at the pensive, and then grinned. I reached over, and pulled it towards me. "Thank you." I said. The pensive was a bit smaller than grandpa's, but it was just as beautiful, with runic carvings and carvings of ravens and griffin's. It was obviously personalised, so how they'd gotten it done in such a short time period as possible, I have no idea.

"Now, the question is, what memories should I show?" I asked.

"How about everything to do with the war?" Sirius suggested. "We only gave a brief outline of what happened before. It'll clear up anymore questions Logan has, and prove to… him" Sirius motioned to Victor, "that magic exists."

I nodded. "Alright then. Let's start with this then." I raised my hand towards my temple, and pulled out a long silvery strand of memory. I dropped it in the basin, and then shook the pensive lightly. A silvery figure rose out of it. Professor Trelawney. The figure opened her mouth, and repeated the Prophesy. When the Prophesy finished, the figure sunk back into the basin, and I pulled out the memory strand, and placed it back to my temple, where it was absorbed. Then, I collected year's worth of memories. It took ages, but soon they were deposited in the basin. I looked up.

"If you want to see these, then follow me. It starts from the beginning, and I mean the beginning."

"Godrics Hollow?" Hermione asked.

I nodded before leaning down, and placing my face just above the swirling silvery substance. I was sucked into the memories, and when I landed, I was in the main square of Godrics Hollow, with children going Trick-or-Treating. I was soon joined by Logan, and then Victor, and finally Hermione and Sirius.

"Remus and Draco will stay with the pensive. Make sure no one tries to tamper with it." Sirius said.

I nodded, and then pointed to a tall, hooded figure. "Voldemort." I said, simply. And that was when the memories began. We followed the murderer to the house where he killed my parents, and tried to kill me. And then the memory jumped to the day I got my first letter, and the Zoo, and then Hagrid. The memories went on, though first year, then second, third and fourth. Reliving the final task was hard for me, but it was important Logan know my past, and if I was right, Victor too. Everything kicked off after that. The memories of the second war began. Fifth year with Umbridge, and the conflict in the Department of Mysteries, and then learning of the Horcruxes in sixth. Finally, seventh year. Everything seemed to go so well up till Christmas.

The memory began with me and Hermione sitting at Florien Fortiscue's ice cream parlour. We were talking about our purchases when the screaming began. We both shot to our feet, both in soldier mode instantly, wands in hand. We ran out of the parlour to see utter chaos. Death Eaters were firing curses everywhere, and Aurors were trying to fight them off, and push them back, and get people out of there. I saw a five year old boy, screaming for his mummy, and ran for him, I picked him up, and threw a curse at a Death Eater. A witch ran over towards me, thanked me for looking after her son, took him and ran. Hermione and I fought side by side.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" an Auror yelled at us. The noise was so loud, he had to shout.

"THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE HERE WHO CAN'T FIGHT! I'M STAYING!" I yelled back.

"SO AM I!" Hermione added.

The Death Eaters were gaining ground. A shop exploded in rubble, and the others and I watched as Hermione and I went down, covered in the rubble. The image faded to the next one.

I was in a cell, Hermione across from me. Then, when the sounds of people coming towards the cells reached us, the memory skipped to Lucius and Narcissa giving us our wands, and helping us out of the cells, explaining that the Dark Lord was out of the country. We were given Death Eater robes, and supported away from the cells, out of the manor, and out of the ward boundaries. There, Lucius and Narcissa apparated us to Hogwarts. They walked us through the gates, and up the drive to the school. People came rushing out, and soon, Sirius was there, taking me off Narcissa, and Draco was taking Hermione from Lucius. Hermione relaxed straight into Draco, but I tensed up with Sirius.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came over to help Sirius with me. I relaxed a bit with McGonagall's presence, and allowed myself to be lead to the infirmary. From there, it was memories of strategy planning, and training, and destroying the Horcrux. I realised just how much I'd shut myself off from others during that time. Finally, it was the battle at Hogwarts, Kings Cross, and then the death of Voldemort. The memories ended after the betrayal of Ron and Ginny, and we were all pulled out of the pensive.

Logan wrapped his arms round me, and held onto me tightly. I could feel the growl building in his throat, long before it ripped out.

"How long have we been gone?" I asked Remus.

"About four hours. Most of the students have left on some sort of field trip." Remus answered.

"Believe in magic now, Victor?" Logan asked.

"How could I not, after all that? It was too detailed to be faked in such a short amount of time." Victor said, leaning against the counter. He slid the still open book towards him, and read the extract. He frowned. "What's this on about then?"

"You saw an explanation of Soul Bonds in the pensive." Hermione said. "With me and Draco."

"Well, Artemis and I are also Soul Bonded." Logan said. "But I'm guessing she doesn't just have one soul bond." Logan said.

Hermione nodded. "That's what I was trying to say!" Hermione said.

Victor put two and two together. "Are you trying to say that I'm Artemis' other soul bond?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

Artemis P.O.V

I bit my lip, as Hermione nodded. I leant back against Logan, taking in the information. I had two soul mates, both of whom were brothers. And from what I could see, two brothers who had quite a negative history between them. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself. My eyes opened when I heard the sound of pages rustling. It was Victor. He was leafing through the book on Soul Bonds, taking in certain pieces of information. I watched him for a moment. He seemed to focus on a page, and read most of it through. He slid the book towards Logan and I, and I saw that the page was on how to finalise and stabilize the bond, and the other basics which were common knowledge.

I needed to be outside. I needed fresh air. Logan nuzzled my neck, on the mark, and unwound his arms. He kissed my cheek, and I walked out of the kitchen, and headed outside. I sat down on a bench, and placed my head in my hands. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I just wanted a nice peaceful life after the hell my life had been since Voldemort had tried to kill me.

Through the bond, I knew that Logan was having a, heated, discussion with Victor. I heard the sounds of wheels. I looked up to see the Professor.

"Oh, hey Professor." I said.

"Hello Artemis, how are you?"

"Messed up. Victor didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. He just disabled my wheelchair, like he told you."

"I just wanted to check." I said.

"Thank you for concern, Artemis. I understand that you are in a bit of an unusual situation."

I snorted. "You could say that again. I just wanted a peaceful life after the war, and now I don't seem to be getting it. The British Ministry are after me, even though I've been given the protection of the American Ministry, and I now seem to have _two_ soul mates, who just so happen to be brothers who argue. A lot. Well, from the sounds of it, I don't think that argue is a strong enough term."

"I don't know much about the wizarding world, but I know that here in the mundane world, three way relationships like that are… looked down upon."

"That is where the wizarding world everywhere _is_ further ahead. They don't care about homosexual relations, and they don't care about three way relationships either. It is rare, but if someone has two partners, they're seen as 'privileged'."

"Then, if that's what you're worrying about, don't. It's apart of your culture. And if your worried about Logan's and Victor's feud, then, maybe you could be the way to end it, and help them find what they lost all those years ago."

"You've given me a bit to think about Professor. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Artemis. I'll leave you to think on it." With that, he left.

_You alright, Artemis? _Logan asked.

_Yeah, Logan. Just a bit of an overload of information, is all._

_What did Chuck have to say about it? _

I sighed, and repeated what the Professor had told me. Logan was silent for a while.

_Maybe he's right._ Logan said._ No matter what I say to others, I have missed my brothers, and we aren't the kind of people to just apologise and move on from something like that. _

_You need to have something else. Can I ask what happened? _

_Another time. It's a long story, and I think it would be best if you hear both mine, and Victor's side of things. _

_See, you're already getting better. _

_Ha, ha. Like hell. _

_Would you have taken Victors side of the story into consideration earlier? _

_Probably not. _

_There you go then. _

_Victor's coming out. What are you going to do? _

_No idea. I mean, there's a dormant soul bond between us on the one hand, but on the other, there's the fact that I'm happy with what we have already. I don't know whether I want that to change. _

_No matter what, Artemis, I love you. What we have now would just adjust slightly. Our bond won't change because of Victor. It's up to you. _

_You promise you won't care about whatever I choose? _

_I promise I won't care. You'll still be the same Artemis I know._

Victor sat down on the bench beside me then. I looked to the side slightly, and then looked forward again.

"Well, I never thought that this sort of thing would happen when I came here." Victor said, after a while.

I laughed softly. "And I never expected to end up with one soul mate, let alone _two_, when I ran from Britain."

"Life has a lot of twists and turns. You'll discover that, the longer you live."

"Do you miss Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that you haven't seen each other in years, due to a fight. Do you miss him?" I turned to look at him. I met his eyes.

His face was impassive for a while, and then he nodded. "Yes."

That one word was good enough for me. But I had to ask one more. "Would you put whatever differences you had aside?"

He nodded again.

"Then, that's good enough for me." I said.

That must have been what he'd been waiting for, because he moved quickly, and claimed my lips with his, finalizing the bond. I felt his presence at the edge of my mind, just as I had with Logan. I knew that over the next forty eight hours, the presence would get stronger, until the connection was fully established.

I could only think one thing. _Why does everything always happen to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

Artemis P.O.V

When Victor pulled back, I was breathless. "Forty Eight hours huh?" Victor asked. "I think I can come up with a couple of things that we can do during that time." He said, grinning.

"So can I. How good are you with Katanas?"

"I know how to use them, why?"

"Good, you can teach me then. I need to learn. The pair I've inherited aren't just for decoration."  
>"Can you fight with your fists?"<p>

"Of course. Helps me outclass those pure blood bigots who think they're above 'muggle brawling'."

"Then I think I can teach you. What about your mutation? I know that you have healing, and are Feral, but bar that, nothing. You don't _look_ as Feral as Jimmy and I."

"Before I had the soul bond with Logan, I was just more agile and quicker than humans and my nails were sharper and tougher than before, but still looked normal. But then, I completed the soul bond with Logan, and I had claws. They're not metal, just bone, but I have them. I'll probably have something from you after forty eight hours are up."

"So, that's another thing added to the list." Victor said. "Brings it up to two things."

I looked up as Logan approached, a frown on his face.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Professor's just picked up on a new mutant. He wants me and Summers to go pick 'em up."

"Are you going?" I asked.

Logan sighed. "The mutant's feral. I'm the best one to go."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two days, at most." Logan replied.

I stood up, and hugged him tightly. "Don't take to long."

"I won't. And I wouldn't leave if I wasn't sure you were safe."

"I know." I said, releasing him. He kissed me deeply. When he pulled back, he turned to Victor. "Take care of her Victor. The British Ministry have already attempted to kidnap her once."

"Don't worry Jimmy. Our mate is safe with me."

Logan nodded, kissed me again, and then turned and headed back to the mansion.

_Use that undetectable extension charm thing on our room. I don't want you in any bed but mine, but you'll have to be with Victor as well. So we'll have to share a room._ Logan told me as he disappeared through the doors, and out of sights.

_I will, see you soon, Logan. _

_See you soon Artemis. _

Victor came up behind me, and wrapped his arms round my waist. "Jimmy'll be fine."

"I know. I just… he hasn't left since I got here. Not even before the bond was formed. That may have had something to do with him finding me cutting myself, mind."

"You self harmed?" Victor asked sharply, his arms tightening around my waist.

"I had blocked out the pain of what happened for too long. Everything came rushing back. Add on top of that Ron and Ginny's betrayals of me…"

I felt him nod. "Don't do that again."

"I haven't since the first time, since Logan found me. I don't intend to start now."

The sounds of some sort of engine reached my ears, and I looked round to see a jet taking off behind the mansion. Logan was on that. I knew it. Victor laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jimmy hates flying. Or he did."

"Ah, right."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Victor asked, as the jet flew off.

I nodded. "Yeah."

We walked back into the mansion, and as the door closed behind us, I saw a big, black, grim like dog pad out into the corridor. Padfoot barked playfully, and wagged his tail. I rolled my eyes, and mock sighed. "Fine, Padfoot. I'll play. You overgrown toddler."

He yelped in offence, and with a pop, I transformed into a black wolf. Padfoot walked over to me, and as he neared me, I pounced. I collided with him, and we rolled around for a while, pulling on each other's ears and tails.

I heard laughter, but ignored it, and just had fun mucking round with my 'dog-father'. In the end, I ended up chasing him down the corridors. The full moon was in a few days, we were just keeping in shape for it really.

I managed to catch him, and bring his legs out from under him. Then, I transformed back, and leant on him. "Gotcha, Paddy." I said.

Sirius changed back, and ruffled my hair. "Good one, pup. Now, I think you have some bonding to do with your other soul mate."

I stood, and Sirius followed me. Remus and Victor were down the other side of the corridor, watching us. We walked back towards them, and when we reached them, Victor and I left to go back to the room Logan and I shared, and now, so did Victor.

When we got there, I immediately closed the door, and cast the extension charm on the room. Then I enlarged the bed so the three of us could easily fit, with room to spare, and considering Victor's size, that was something.

"I like it." Victor said. "What do you say, we try out the bed?" He grinned, as he cupped my chin, and brought his lips down on mine. There was a tearing noise, and I became aware of my top falling away, and Victors clawed hand on my hip. He brushed over the brand, and broke away. He glanced down, and frowned when he saw the brand.

"What's this?"

"It's from my time as Voldemort's personal fuck buddy." I said my tone hard. "A brand, marking me as property of the heir of Slytherin."

Victor growled, and unbuttoned my jeans. When they hit the floor, I stepped out of them. Soon enough, both Victor and I were undressed. Victor pulled me down onto the bed, his mouth on my neck, on the opposite side to Logan's mark, as he pushed me into the mattress. Victor wrapped my legs round his waist, and thrust into me quickly. I gasped at the sudden contact. His teeth immediately bit down on my neck, piercing skin. Victor pound into me hard, and quickly, and I met his thrusts. He was bringing me quickly to my climax. I felt his growl vibrate in his chest as my walls tightened around his cock. His hands tightened round my waist as I climaxed, a scream emanating from my lips as I came. He thrust twice more into me before he spilled inside of me.

I collapsed on the bed, panting breathlessly. Something had changed, but I didn't know what yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

Artemis P.O.V

The next day, I started my first day of lessons at Emrys Academy. Thankfully, it was a day thing, so I could apparate there before lessons and back to Xaviers afterwards. That way, I wouldn't have to worry about Logan and Victor having to move. Due to the soul bond stabilizing, Victor had to come with me today, and tomorrow, but Professor White didn't mind him sitting at the back of the class. At least, she didn't seem to. Professor Helsing looked a bit worried at the sight of him, but relaxed when I told him Victor would only be accompanying me until the Soul Bond stabilized.

We were immediately launched into lessons, and I quickly realised that Professor White's teaching style was much better than Snapes. But I now realised the reason behind Snapes awful personality. He had been acting all along, to keep his façade up of being a Death Eater. That and he also never got over my mother's death, or her choosing my father.

I found the brewing of potions relaxing now. And I found it easier. At the end, we weren't given an essay to write at the end, we were given the task to research and brew any newt level or higher potion of our choosing. I chose Felix Felicis. It was that one stage higher than NEWT level, but it was also practical.

Then came charms. Professor Helsing was taller than Professor Flitwick, but he was just as happy a person. I think it was something about Charms teachers. Not too long into the lesson, many items in the room were moving round, and doing complicated acrobatic tricks. Helsing nearly had a coronary when he saw me doing everything wandlessley with the ease of someone with a wand. When we were halfway through the lesson, Helsing announced that a part of charms class would be learning how to develop new spells.

"Now, this is extremely difficult to achieve. I do believe the last person to ever accomplish it was a very talented muggleborn witch from Britain by the name of Lily Evans. I never found out what became of her during those awful wars, but she managed to create two new spells. The first was a charm that made the caster, or anyone the spell was cast on, completely invisible and silent. Now, this was no disillusionment charm. It rendered the person as invisible as they would be under an invisibility cloak. But it also made the person silent to others, and prevented those with heightened senses picking up on them in any other way. She also then modified the patronus charm to add to it. The second spell I never heard of. She never contacted me with it. Artemis, are you alright?" he asked. I had tensed up at the name.

"She was a red head, yeah?"

"Yes, she was."

"And her eyes?"

"Green, in fact, I'd say yours were quite close, if not the same, as hers."

I closed my eyes, and took in a deep, calming breath. Victor was beside me when I opened my eyes again. I looked at Helsing. "I know what happened to her Professor. But perhaps we should talk about it later."

He nodded. "Of course. I would like to know whatever happened to my star pupil." He said. "Now, creating spells is very complicated, and dangerous. Most, if not all, of you will only achieve being able to alter a spell slightly. Now, some of you may think that the Invisibility charm created by Lily was a variation of the disillusionment charm. It was not. The pattern was completely different when translated onto paper into runes. It was far more powerful, and complicated. Even the base was different. Had it been a variation it would-"

"Have been completely the same." A voice came from the door.

Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to, and Victor and I froze. I grabbed his hand, needing the support. It couldn't be…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, who was it? Are they good, or are they bad? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 20

Artemis P.O.V

"Lily? Lily Evans? How good to see you! Who's this then?" Helsing asked.

"My husband, James." She said, her eyes scanning the students. Her green eyes settled on me. She smiled, as I stood up.

"Mum?" I asked.

"I think that war has your brain mixed up, Potter." Another girl in the class said. "Your parents died."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Artemis?" She asked, tentatively.

I nodded.

"You've grown, sweetheart."

"I guess I have." I laughed, tears filling my eyes. "Seventeen years does that."

She held open her arms, and I ran to her, and hugged her, and sobbed. I felt someone else join in the hug, and knew my dad was there too.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Victor ask. "How come someone can just come back from the dead?"

My parents pulled away, and mum looked at everyone, who were gob smacked. Except Victor. Well, he was gob smacked, he just didn't show it. He did look suspicious. I walked backwards a few steps. My parents looked hurt slightly.

"When Voldemort attacked that night, what were you doing before hand dad? Tell me _exactly_, tell me everything. Just before he attacked."

"We were on the sofa. I was creating rings of different coloured smoke for you, which you would try to grab, and hold. Lily laughed, amused. So did you. Then, I stood up, and I threw my wand on the sofa, and stretched. That was when the wards went off. I told Lily to take you and run. I said I'd hold him off."

I nodded, and looked at Victor. "You saw the memory Victor. That's them. I never told anyone in detail what I saw."

He nodded, appeased.

"How are you here? How are you alive?" Someone called.

"The new spell I created. I sort of stumbled upon it. I didn't know what it did, when I cast it upon James and myself. I cast it, and it seemed to do nothing. We felt slightly different afterwards, so I wrote to Lucas," She nodded to Professor Helsing, "telling him about discovering a new spell. I wanted to see what it did before I elaborated, but I didn't have time. When we woke up, we were in an alley in down town New York. We had our wands, and after a few diagnostic spells, I discovered what had happened. The charm was a spell altering charm. It altered the Killing Curse to a spell that would put us into such a deep Enchanted Sleep, we would appear dead. Our magic must have transported us recently to the alley. Close to you, sweetheart."

"I thought you were dead. When I died, I saw you. How?"

"You died?" my dad asked.

I nodded. "That can wait. How did I see you?"

"Were you at the cross roads?" my mum asked.

I nodded.

"The enchanted sleep may have allowed us to leave our bodies, and precede that far into the afterlife. But no further. I can't even remember anything after the curse." She explained.

"Padfoot and Moony aren't going to believe this." I said.

"Let me convince those two old dogs." Dad said, grinning.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

He shrugged, and then with a pop, a white stag stood where he once stood. He had to bow his head slightly, because of his antlers. He soon changed back, and when he did, clapping began. There were whoops, and cheers from the class for both the animagus transformation, and the spell. I grinned, and let the tears spill over, and down my cheeks. I had a chance to get to know my parents.

I caught them both in a tight hug. As the clapping died down, I released them, and ushered Victor over. I grabbed his hand. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet Victor Creed. One of my two soul mates."

Dad's jaw dropped, and mum's eyes widened. When dad managed to compose himself, he narrowed his eyes at Victor. "You even think of harming a single hair on my baby girl's head, I will hunt you down, and torture you. Now, where's the other one, so I can pass the message onto him?"

"Logan's on a job." I said.

"Logan who?" dad asked.

"James Logan Howlett." Victor answered. "Most people call him Logan."

"Good, otherwise it may get confusing." Mum said, before she whacked dad upside the head.

"What was that for?" Dad asked, rubbing his head.

"For treating our daughter as if she was a love struck teen. She's a full grown woman with two _soul mates._ Not boyfriends." She scolded.

"I still have to protect her, don't I?" dad said.

Mum rolled her eyes. The bell went. "Well, that's it. I will see you all on Wednesday." Helsing said jovially. "Don't forget, read chapters one through five, and I want notes handed in on altering spells."

Mum, dad, Victor and I stepped aside so the other students could pass. When they had all left the room, jabbering excitedly, mum walked up to Professor Helsing, and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Lucas."

"You too Lilly. Now, we will be able to catch up at any time, but I believe it is your daughter who needs to catch up with you the most."

"Yes. You have that right." Mum agreed.

With a flick of my wrist, my bag packed itself, and floated over to me. I slung it over my shoulder. "Hold on to me. I doubt you've been where we're staying." I said. "Though you may have heard of it."

Victor's grip on my hand tightened, and I held out my other arm, and my parents grabbed hold. I apparated us back to the institute, and appeared just outside the door.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" I mused. "Dad, change into Prongs, and walk round, make sure to be seen by a wizard. You'll know most of them, and all of them should recognise you. Mum, use that invisibility spell you came up with, reveal yourself to certain people for short moments of time. Make them think they're seeing things."

Dad grinned mischievously, and both of them did as told. Prongs cantered off to wander the grounds, and mum slipped through the door when I opened it. Victor and I found Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Pyro.

They looked up as we entered. "How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't watching?" I asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Then you missed _so_ much. Can't tell you right away though."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

Victor sat down on an arm chair, grabbed me round the waist, and pulled me down onto his lap. His arms snaked round my waist.

Just then, Hank entered the room. If he could have been white, he would have been.

"Hank, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Hank sat down, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before he managed to say something. "I think I'm finally starting to loose it." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Remus asked.

"I- I saw… for a moment, I thought I saw Lily."

"Yep, you've lost it Blue." Sirius said. "Welcome to the club. At least you didn't have to have a twelve year stint in Azkaban."

"I was so sure that she was there. I started towards her, and then she just disappeared."

"There's a stag outside that looks like Artemis' patronus." Fred and George said, walking in.

"Really?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"Yep. Saw it-" Fred began.

"clear as day." George finished.

"Where outside?"

"Hey, did a new mutant arrive today?" Storm asked, coming in behind the twins.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I've been out up till five minutes ago. Why?"

"There was this woman in the corridor. With red hair. Darker than Jeans. And I mean proper red. Not ginger. She was there one moment, gone the next. I thought that she may be a mutant with a power of invisibility." Storm said.

"She's a witch." Colossus said, entering the room. "I saw her too. I saw her wand."

"There, out the window!" Fred said pointing. We all looked, and saw the stag that was my dad.

"Prongs." Sirius breathed.

"That's not possible." Remus said.

"But in the case of wizards, the impossible has a way of happening." I said.

All eyes turned to me, and I couldn't keep the wide grin off my face. "We may have decided to have a bit of fun." I stood up, and walked over to the window, which I opened. "OI! DAD! GET IN HERE!" I shut the window again, and turned. I saw mum enter. She placed a hand on Fred's shoulders. He turned, and jumped a mile, yelping.

"THE DEAD WALK!" He shouted.

"Lily?" Hank asked.

"Hello Hank. I must say, blue really suits you." She said. She was suddenly caught in a three way hug from Sirius, Remus and Hank.

"Hey, don't forget me." dad said, coming into view. He was soon caught up in a hug of his own, and they were dragged into the room, for questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 21

Artemis P.O.V

By the time Logan came back, I had come to the conclusion that my parents were better than I had ever thought they would be. Dad was still a kid at heart, and mum was level headed, but still fun. They levelled each other out. The moment Logan returned, and I convinced him my parents were back from the dead, dad had repeated the threat he'd made to Victor, to Logan.

Sirius had to owl the restaurant, The Cat and Owl, and arrange for several other seats. The American Minister for Magic wanted to meet my parents and I. She had wanted to meet me before, to discuss what to do about the British Ministry, but now she wanted to meet my parents, and talk with mum about the spell. So, she and a couple of others were also coming with us.

The night of the meal was the second Saturday after I had started my lessons at the academy. I dressed in a midnight blue waterfall satin dress that had black tulle underneath the bottom of the skirt. Mum helped me curl my hair, and put on some light make up, which I'd barely used in the past. In the end, I looked quite different. My curled hair was pinned back, so it would all cascade down my back, and I was wearing mascara and cloudy grey eye shadow. The make up wasn't much, but added to the dress and hair, I could barely recognise myself.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Mum said. "Definitely good enough to meet Minister Jamison."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." She said, smiling. She looked beautiful in her salmon coloured, scoop neck-line, knee length satin dress. She had her hair down, and wore a sapphire heart pendent. She picked up her clutch bag, and pulled a small jewellery box out of it. She opened it, and pulled out a ruby pendent that bore the Gryffindor crest. She placed it round my neck. "This has been in your father's family for years. It is only right that it is passed to you. Now, I do believe, that mostly everyone else is downstairs, waiting for us."

I nodded, and we walked out of the en-suite bathroom attached to hers and dad's room, and entered the bedroom, where Hermione and Tonks were waiting. Hermione had her hair straight, and loose and was wearing a strapless, knee length green satin dress with a white gold and emerald pendant, and earring set. Tonks' hair was blonde today and it was up in a neat, but loose, bun. She was wearing a dress that was typical Tonks. It had black, lacy straps, with black lace trim, and tulle at the bottom of the flared skirt. There was a rose and skull pattern around all of the dress. The waist was fitted, just before the skirt flared out. I noted that she was in plain black flats. One thing we all had in common, however, was that we all had our wands in invisible wand holsters on the inside of our wrists. We weren't taking any chances.

"Alright, ladies, lets go." Mum said, clapping her hands together once. Hermione, Tonks and I followed her out the door, and downstairs, to meet the others. Storm had declined joining us, wanting no one to see what she was wearing until she was dressed. I personally thought that she didn't want anyone slipping it to Hank. They both liked each other, it was obvious, but they skirted around each other. Storm, Hank and Professor Xavier were the only ones coming to dinner with us. Jean and Scott had elected to stay behind to watch the kids, and Rogue, Bobby, Pyro, Kitty and Colossus were already busy tonight.

People here had quickly accepted the idea of the double soul bond, and acted as if it were normal. I guess they were used to the strange and weird. For that, I was thankful. I had finally found a place where I wasn't always the centre of stares and whispers, and people accepted me for me. They made more of a fuss over my parents more than anything.

At the bottom of the stairs, everyone was already waiting for us. Most of the men were in suits, except for Draco, and Victor. Draco was in deep green robes, and Victor was in a black shirt, a nice pair of trousers, and his usual long black coat. In short, he was in the smarter, newer, version of what he usually wore. I had no idea what Lucius and Narcissa would be wearing, as they would be meeting us at the restaurant, along with Professor Dumbledore. I had no doubt that all of them would be wearing robes, mind.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, Logan and Victor were at my side, each standing on the side of me that the mark they'd placed on me were on.

"You look beautiful, darlin'" Logan said, grinning wolfishly.

"Ravishing." Victor added.

I smiled at them, as I hooked my arms through theirs, and the whole group headed for the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Things start to kick off next chappie!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 22

Artemis P.O.V

My assumption had been correct. When we met Grandpa, Lucius and Narcissa at the restaurant, they were all in robes. Grandpas were a bright purple, with moons and stars, Narcissa's were Slytherin green, with silver trim and Lucius' were black, with silver trim.

We were all lead to a long table, at which a small group of five already sat. They all stood as we approached. There was only one woman in the group, who wore a black satin dress that had one shoulder strap, that seemed to come down to her waist like a sash, and then wrap round her waist. Her hair was dark brown, and cut short, but elegantly styled so it curled neatly at her cheeks, and her eyes were a deep brown. Three of the men were in navy blue robes with red stripes on their shoulders, marking them out as American Aurors that were of high ranking. One of the Aurors, a heavily scarred, greying man, had a star and crescent moon badge on his chest. The final man was in smart, black robes, with red trim.

"Ah, Artemis Potter, it is good to meet you." The woman said, walking over, and shaking my hand. "I am Louisa Jamison. America's minister for magic. It is an honour to meet you in person."

"It's an honour to meet you too. Than you for allowing my family and I sanctuary."

"It was the least I could do for the saviour of the wizarding world. It would only have been a matter of time until we found a way to step in to help, but you got there first. I'm sorry we did not come in time to assist you." She said.

"Don't worry about it. We managed."

"That you did." She said, smiling. "May I ask who these gentlemen are?" she asked, looking at Victor and Logan.

"Logan Howlett and Victor Creed, my Soul Bonded partners." I introduced. Victor and Logan nodded at the minister, and she inclined her head politely back.

Then, she turned to greet the others. She greeted grandpa warmly. "Headmaster Dumbledore! How good to see you again!"

"It is good to see you too, Minister. The last time I saw you, you were barely starting your career in the Ministry. I see it has been a success."

"You can say that again." She said. "Lord and Lady Malfoy! Welcome to America."

"It is a pleasure to be here, Minister." Lucius said, and Narcissa nodded.

She nodded, and moved on to my parents. "And you must be Lord and Lady Potter." She said, curiosity lighting up her eyes. "I am familiar with the story of your daughter, but your own is unknown. I would love to hear it."

"We'll be glad to share it." Mum said.

"Of course." Dad said.

"Lord Black, I presume?" She asked, moving on to Sirius.

"That I am, Minister, thank you for meeting us."

"No problem." Minister Jamison replied. She had to be introduced to Remus, Tonks, Hank, Storm and the Professor, but when she had been, we were introduced to the people with her, and we sat down.

The man in the dress robes was Undersecretary John Wakes. He had the complete opposite personality to Umbridge. He was kind and funny, and didn't seem such a stickler for rules. But he was also professional. Then, there was head Auror Santiago who was nearly as paranoid as Mad Eye had been, but he was less on guard, probably as a result of fewer wars. There hadn't been a Dark Lord like Voldemort here. Then there were his best two men. Aurors Eaton and Finch. Both of them were on guard at all times. It was obvious that they were not here to just enjoy the food and pleasantries, but also protect the Minister.

I was sat across from the minister, with Victor and Logan on either side of me.

"I must say, Lady Potter, is it alright if I call you that? With two husbands, I'm unsure what else to call you." She said to me.

"Just Artemis is fine." I said.

"Then you must call me Louisa. I must say, Artemis, that what the British wizards have done to you is quite appalling."  
>"It came as a shock, but it is not as if they haven't turned on me before. This time, they just added the arrest warrant." I said, sadly.<p>

"If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know." She said.

"Thank you for your offer Minister. What needs to happen, however, is for the British wizarding community to get rid of all its prejudices. They are what inspires such fears, and allowed Voldemort to rise to power in the first place." I said.

"I quite agree with you." Louisa nodded. "Maybe an emergency meeting should be called at the ICW. Would you be interested in speaking?"

"I would, Minister. The British community has such potential. Many powerful witches and wizards are British. I hate to see it all go to waste because they are so stuck in the past."

"I know. It is important to keep long standing traditions alive, but also just as important to bring in the new. It is all about balance." Louisa said.

"That it is." I nodded.

We were all halfway through the main course, when the screams began. Everyone, baring the Professor, were on their feet within seconds, wands drawn and at the ready. I twirled the brand new wand, that I had gotten recently, in my hand. Suddenly, the front windows of the restaurant exploded, and so did the doors. Spells were fired inside, and many shield charms were thrown up quickly. British Aurors streamed in. I felt my blood run cold. They were here for me.

The fight began. Curses and spells were thrown and dodged. Chaos reigned. I saw Santiago, Eaton and Finch surround Louisa, just before Logan tackled me to the ground, and shielded my body as part of the ceiling collapsed. We pulled ourselves up, and I saw Victor kill a couple of Aurors who'd gotten too close. I threw up a shield as a purple spell hurtled towards me, and was soon locked into a duel. I threw a strong bombarda, to shatter the Aurors shield, and then a body bind, followed by a bludgeoning hex at his legs, to stop him from getting up, and another at his wand, destroying it. I tried to stay close to Logan and Victor, but flying spells and falling rubble meant that I had to separate from them. And that was what the attacking Aurors wanted.

Someone grabbed my wrist, and my head whipped round to se Dawlish, an Auror I severely disliked. The cold brush of metal against my wrist alerted me to something in my hand, and that was the only warning I got, before I felt a lurch behind my naval, as the portkey was activated.

When I landed, I found myself surrounded. I cast various hexes, jinxes and curses, but was soon over powered. My wand was taken, and a bracelet suppressing my magic was placed on me. Then, I was thrown into a large metal dog crate. I had been caught, and I had no clue what they were going to do to me, or where I was.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Logan and Victor knew instantly when Artemis was taken. They felt her panic flare, and then, nothing. The British Aurors apparated away, leaving their wounded comrades behind. They both grabbed an auror, and attempted to question them as to Artemis' whereabouts. Something happened, however, and the Aurors began to convulse, and then they died. All except one of the wounded Aurors died. The final one, tried to escape, but was quickly brought down with a body bind thrown by Lily. Sweet Merlin, she was going to find her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 23

Artemis P.O.V

I had been in the crate for two days, curled up. Twice a healer in green robes had come and waved her wand. She had frowned, and looked at the readings, and scurried off. There were other mutants in crates in this room. I could see three opposite me, and knew from the sounds that there were even more.

None of them talked to me, however, and I longed for _someone_ to talk to. More than that, I longed to feel Logan's and Victor's presence in my mind. I wanted them. I wanted to be in our shared bed, with my head resting on one of their chests, and my legs across the other's legs, and their arms around me. I wanted the warmth their bodies provided, and the sense of safety that came with knowing they were close.

I heard doors open, and the chatter of voices. Four people came, and stopped outside my crate. Those four people were Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge and Molly and Arthur Weasly. In a second, they were joined by the healer.

"Well? What news do you have?" Fudge asked.

"There is no way the ritual can work Minister. Both her Soul bonds have been consummated. And…"

"And?" Fudge asked.

"The subject is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasly shrieked. I flinched at the high pitch tone.

"You heard." The healer said. "And the diagnostic spells have informed me that the babies, or babies, yet unknown, have the DNA of both fathers."

"I have an idea." Umbridge said, in that awful voice of hers. "Why don't we simply abort the pregnancy? And then put the mutant under charms and potions to get her to marry young Mr. Weasly, and then, when they are married, kill her."

"A good plan Delores. But my calendar is full for the next two days, and I want to be there to see it." Fudge said.

"We can schedule the abortion for Thursday afternoon, Minister." The Healer said.

"Very good. Now, I have a meeting to attend." With that, Fudge walked off, Umbridge following behind him. The Healer soon followed, and then so did Mrs. Weasley. Mr Weasley looked once more into the crate, at me. He looked away, and then back quickly, winking at me, before following the others.

I was left stunned. I was pregnant? Then it registered with me what else they had said. The baby. They were going to kill my baby. I couldn't let that happen. Not in a million years. I had to get out. But what about Mr. Weasley? He'd winked at me, so was he secretly on my side? I couldn't wait around to find out, but how did I get out of this damn crate first?

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

There was a crack like a gunshot, and Arthur Weasley appeared on an Island. He hoped that these were the co-ordinates that his acquaintance had supplied him with. He looked round, and saw two people approaching him, a man and a woman. The man was getting on in years, and was wearing a dark blue suit, with a billowing cape, and some sort of red helmet. The woman was blue, with red hair and yellow eyes, and wore nothing at all.

As the two approached, Arthur slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering his wand nervously.

"Can I ask what do we owe this unexpected visit?" The man asked.

"My name's Arthur Weasley and I need your help."

"In doing what, exactly?" The man asked.

"I need help breaking out a mutant." He was sure they were the people he was looking for.

"Oh, and why is that, what trouble have they gotten themselves into?"

"Artemis has been captured by the Ministry of Magic."

"Is this some sort of joke?" the woman asked.

"No. I am not a mutant, but a wizard. Watch." Arthur pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum." A silver weasel burst out of his wand, and looked round for dementors to drive off. Seeing none, it vanished.

"I'm listening." The man said.

"As I was saying, I need help to get Artemis Potter out of the prison they are keeping her in. The wizarding community of Britain turned on her after she defeated the darkest wizard of all time, when they found out she was a mutant. She managed to get out, but now, they've caught her again. Please, she's like a daughter to me, and I can't do it alone."

"We will help you." The man said. "I am Magneto, and this is Mystique, may I ask how you found us?"

"I have an acquaintance who wishes to remain anonymous. Understandable, given the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Magneto asked.

"People are disappearing. Mutants, and anyone who supports mutant rights. People are starting to stay quiet, fearing for the safety of their families and themselves. It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named all over again, except the government hasn't been taken over by a raging psycho. But, if we're going to get Artemis out soon, we need to act fast."

"What are they planning to do?" Mystique asked.

"Artemis is in a very rare situation. She has two soul mates, and is bonded to the both of them. I believe that they are both mutants. The thing is, she's pregnant, and the child is the son or daughter of both fathers."

"How is that even possible?" Magneto asked his eyebrows raised.

"Magic." Arthur said simply. "The baby will undoubtedly be a mutant, with all three parents as mutants, but the Minister for Magic has ordered that the Healers perform an abortion. They are planning it for Thursday afternoon. Then, they will use a combination of charms and potions to force her into a marriage, to get her entire fortune. Once they have that, they will kill her. I am ashamed to say that my wife and three of our children support the ministry's decision, and Molly has offered my youngest son to be Artemis' future husband."

"I see. That is a bad situation. Can you get us to where they are keeping her?" Magneto asked.

"I can." Arthur said.

"Then I will call together several Brotherhood members, and then we can go." Magneto said.

"I'll wait here then." Arthur said.

Magneto and Mystique turned, and headed back the way they came. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully they could get Artemis out, and to safety soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24

Artemis P.O.V

I could see no way to get out of the cage without my magic or mutant abilities, so I was continuously attempting to get the bracelet off. But it was unyielding. I just couldn't do it. But I wasn't going to give up. My unborn baby was at risk.

It was Thursday morning, when I heard the sounds of hushed whispers. Luckily, I had retained my heightened senses, when they'd snapped the bracelet on me. "All the mutants are kept in here." Came the voice of Arthur Weasly.

"There must be about thirty." A woman said. "This is barbaric. They're keeping them like animals."

"They see them as animals. They're scheduled for transport to a different facility in a week or so. It'll be a lot like the wizard prison Azkaban. Guarded by the same creatures too. Dementors are foul things, they suck out all your happiness, leaving you with only the bad memories. Given the chance, they'll suck out your soul, leaving you an empty shell. That is what awaits at least half of these mutants." Arthur said.

There was a massive explosion, and an alarm went off.

"It seems someone else is here." A man said.

_ARTEMIS! _I heard the voices of both Logan and Victor call in my head. I felt relief wash over me.

_Thank Merlin you're here. _I said.

"We need to move quickly if we want to get them out of here, before someone comes." Another man said.

Suddenly, the familiar cry of Fawkes, reached my ears, and my spirits lifted again. Fawkes soon came into view, and perched in front of my crate. His song filled my ears, and I felt the familiar presence of my mates in my mind, reassuring me.

Arthur was soon in front of the crate too, along with a man with a weird looking helmet. Arthur was smiling as he looked at Fawkes. "It seems that Dumbledore is here to help too, and has probably brought his own help." He said.

The stranger raised his hand, and the crate door bent, and was torn off. Then the bracelet clicked, and fell to the floor of the crate. I gasped as I felt my power come back to me. It was if a massive damn had been broken. It flooded through me, making me dizzy from both the pain, and the sheer scale of it. How did I ever control it? Was this normal? I cried out in pain, and clutched my head, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Victor and Logan kept me conscious, talking to me.

_Artemis, what happened? _Logan asked.

_Who hurt you? _Victor questioned.

_They removed the bracelet suppressing my powers. _I told them.

_Who did? _Victor asked.

I sent them the image of Fawkes, Arthur, and the stranger. I focused on the stranger. _I think it was him. _

_Magneto._ I heard Logan growl. _We'll be there soon. _

I felt someone reach in, and pull me out. When my feet were on the floor, I was released, but my legs buckled, and I was caught and supported by an arm around my waist.

"Careful, my dear." A voice said. I opened my eyes, to see Magneto.

"The suppressant was removed. Her power's flooded back into her. It's bound to make her weak for a while." Arthur said.

I looked around, to see others opening crates, getting people out of them.

"Sweet Merlin! It's Artemis Potter!" One of the people who'd just been released said when he saw me.

I groaned. Great, just what I needed. There was another explosion, and the wall burst apart. Everyone was immediately on guard, except me. Logan and Victor were the first ones through the hole, Victor dressed as he normally was, and Logan in a black leather suit, with an X on the chest. Mum and dad were next, wands raised, followed by Sirius and Hank and then Remus and Tonks then Hermione and Draco, Luna and Neville, then Jean and Scott, and finally Grandpa and Storm. I saw Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred, George, Lucius and Narcissa standing outside the hole, and heard the sounds of a fight.

"Merlin! You two are supposed to be dead!" Arthur said.

"News flash, I'm a damn good witch." Mum said by way of explanation. "You'd better not have hurt my daughter."

"Logan, Victor." I said, softly. I knew they, and Arthur and Magneto heard me though. Magneto helped me towards them, and the gap was quickly closed as they practically ran towards me. When they had hold of me, Magneto released me, and I sank into them, relief washing over me.

"We have the Aurors that were stationed here in custody." I heard a voice say. It sounded like Auror Finch, but I wasn't paying much attention. The release of my powers was extremely tiring, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Don't worry, Artemis, we've got you." Logan said. With that, I let the darkness take over my vision, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

Logan picked Artemis up bridal style, before Victor could. The two Ferals took note of everyone they didn't know, or thought to be potential threats in the room.

"I'm surprised you managed to find this place so quickly Albus." Arthur said.

"As Artemis' familiar is a Phoenix, it became much easier to track her. Especially when combined with the soul bond shared between her, Logan and Victor. I am glad to see that you are not following the beliefs of your wife, Arthur."

"I would have come with you Albus, but someone had to stay behind to make sure that she could be found, if something like this happened."

"Why didn't you come and tell us where she was?" Lily demanded.

"I didn't know where to find you. So I asked Magneto for his help, and the help of the Brotherhood."

"We should get going. Regroup at headquarters." Finch said.

"Right you are, Auror Finch. Everyone grab onto someone with a portkey." Dumbledore said.

Victor pulled the knife out of his pocket, then picked Artemis' hand up, and placed it on top of it. Logan shifted her so he held her in one arm, and then placed a finger on the portkey.

"Order Headquarters, Albus?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur." Dumbledore replied.

The majority of the previously caged mutants had already placed a finger on a portkey. The rest and the several Brotherhood mutants grabbed hold of a quickly made portkey that Arthur had. Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flames, and the portkey's activated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

Artemis P.O.V

As I started to wake up, the first thing I noticed was the warmth either side of me. The second thing I noticed was the two weights on my waist and stomach, keeping me pinned down. I remembered the healer saying I was pregnant, and Umbridge's suggestion. I started to panic. I had to get out. Panic gripped me as I struggled to try and get up.

"Artemis calm down." I heard a familiar voice say. Victor's voice. My vision started to come into focus, and I saw Victor and Logan leaning over me.

"You're safe now, it's alright." Logan said

I let out a sigh of relief. "For a moment I thought that…" I trailed off. How should I tell them this?

"Tell us what?" Logan asked.

Ah. I'd forgotten about that for a moment, that they could hear my thoughts. "Well, I…" I decided to just show them the memory. I let it play out across my mind, from the group turning up, to the healer scheduling the Abortion. When it was done, I opened my eyes, to see them looking at me, shocked. "I guess you got there just in time, huh?"

"So that was what Madam Pomfrey was being so tight lipped about when she did a check up." Logan said.

"Probably, where are we?"

"Grimmauld Place." Victor said. "Jimmy and I are going to be fathers?"

"It seems so." I said.

They both grinned, and Logan brought his lips down onto mine. Half a second later, I felt Victor's lips on my neck, right on top of my mark. Logan bit lightly down on my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring it. Victor nipped and sucked at his mark and he lapped up any blood he drew. They both had an arm round my waist, and a hand on my back, holding me against their bodies. Soon, they switched places, Victor claimed my mouth, and Logan latched onto his mark. I moaned, arching into them. Victor released my mouth as I started to need air, and then moved back to his mark. After several more heated moments passed, there was a knock on the door.

They pulled back, and Logan looked to the door, as Victor shifted, keeping his body between me and the door, shielding me from view. Logan kept me sandwiched between him and Victor as he spoke. "What?"

The door opened, and Madam Pomfrey bustled in. She took one look at the position we were in, and rolled her eyes. "I take it you knew, and have told them then, Artemis?" Because of all the times I'd been in the hospital wing, she'd started calling me by my first name.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I replied.

"If you would kindly move aside, Mr. Creed, and allow me to finish my examination of her."

Begrudgingly, Victor moved aside, and Madam Pomfrey took out her wand. She waved it over me, and seemed satisfied. Then she waved it over me again. "You should be able to tell in about two weeks whether there is more than one baby, and what gender the child is." Madam Pomfrey said. "I suggest that you use a bubble head charm when around brewing potions to protect yourself from the fumes. Your time at that prison has left you dehydrated and slightly malnourished. A balanced meal, and several drinks, non alcoholic, should set you right as reign. Other than that, there is no damage."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I chorused. "How long have I been pregnant for?"

"Somewhere between two and three weeks." She answered. "Now, I will go tell everyone that you are awake. Congratulations on your impending motherhood." She turned to leave, and then turned back to look at Victor and Logan. "If the child is anything like Artemis, then I suggest you have a good healer on hand." With that, she left the room.

"So, I'm gonna be a dad, and an Uncle at the same time?" Victor said.

"It seems so. Now, I'm hungry, and thirsty. I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

"Don't you want to change first?" Victor asked.

I looked down at myself, and saw that I was wearing a white t-shirt that was several sizes too large. From its scent, I could tell it was Logan's.

I nodded. "You're right. But first, I need clothes."

"On the dresser, darlin." Logan said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled, and wound myself out of their arms, and stood. I grabbed the clothes, and quickly pulled the t-shirt over my head. I threw it at Logan, who caught it and grinned. I felt two sets of eyes raking over my body, so I took my time slipping my clothes on, giving them chance to survey my body. The clothes were just a pair of jeans, and a red t-shirt, with a gold lion on the front, but I was glad I didn't have to put the dress back on.

When I was dressed, the three of us left the room, and headed downstairs. We walked quietly passed the portrait of the _charming_ Mrs. Black, and down to the kitchen. I opened the door, and stepped into the kitchen to see several people already there. It only took a moment for me to be barrelled into by Hermione, and caught in a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" She said.

"Come on Mya. This is me you're talking about! I come back from everything! Even the killing curse!"

"You are such a danger magnet." Hermione said, pulling back, and pushing my shoulder lightly. Then she dragged me to the table, and pushed me into a seat. Mum walked over and hugged me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Artemis."

"Good thing you didn't see me through school then, huh?" I laughed.

"Probably, now, what do you want to eat and drink?"

"A mug of tea, and I don't care, just so long as Sirius doesn't cook it." I said.

Lily laughed, and others in the room looked to Sirius, waiting for a retort. He just shrugged. "My cooking tends to turn out like my surname. Black."

I laughed as Logan and Victor sat down on either side of me. I noticed that Victor was glaring at someone, and turned my head to see who. My eyes rested on a large blonde feral. He was almost as big as Victor.

I placed my hand on Victors arm. "Not now. You don't want to wake Sirius' mum, do you? I hate the hag and her screeches."

"You aren't the only one." Sirius said.

"Your mum is here?" someone said. She was blue with red hair.

_Mystique_. Logan told me.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the screaming began. "FILTH! A STAIN ON THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! HALF BLOODS HALF BREEDS MUDBLOOD SCUM! BLOOD TRAITORS!"

"I'll go sort this out. It seems the old hag is awake." Sirius said. "Come on James, lets go close the curtains over her portrait."

More screams began, as the other portraits woke up and started to scream. Dad and Sirius left the room.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD CRONE!" Sirius yelled.

"YOU! TRAITOROUS FRUIT OF MY LOINS! GET OUT OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

The screams cut off. Soon Sirius, Dad, Remus and Tonks walked in. "Well, that was interesting." James said. "Why don't you just get rid of her portrait, Paddy?"

"It's impossible Prongs. The hag had it stuck there with some sort permanent sticking charm. We've tried to chisel it off the wall, every reversal spell we could think of, and even tried to burn it off. She just escapes to another painting, and then the canvas repairs itself."

"Your mum's a painting?"

I turned to see Magneto, without his helmet.

"In the wizarding world, people can have paintings made of themselves, the paintings act like the real person, say the same things, and all that. They're only made after a person dies though."

"So those screams are what she'd really be yelling?" Mystique asked. "Charming."

"Yeah, no need to guess why I ran away." Sirius said, sitting back down.

Mum placed a plate of food in front of me, and a mug of tea. I dug in immediately.

"I wonder how Teddy's doing." Tonks said.

"He'll be fine, Dora. He'll just not let go of us for several hours when we get back." Remus said.

"Like his father then." Tonks said.

I snorted.

"Hey! I am not clingy!" He protested.

"You can be." Tonks said. "Especially around the full moon."

"That's Moony coming out."

"Still you mind."

"So, Teddy takes after his dad, then?" I asked. "I always thought he took after you, Tonks."

"It's a good mix." Tonks said.

"God help us when Artemis gets pregnant then, if the kids a mix of all three of them." Draco said.  
>"That won't be a while. Will it Artemis?" Dad asked.<p>

"Err…" I said. "Is just under nine months enough time for you?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 26

Artemis P.O.V

"You're… pregnant?" dad asked, after a few minutes shocked silence from most others in the room.

"Yes, I am."

"Pregnant?" Lily asked, shocked.

"Yes mum. As in, you're going to be a grandmother." I said.

"I haven't long come to terms with the fact that you're not a baby yourself anymore." She said. It was true. She still fussed over me as if I was unable to take care of myself.

"It kinda just happened." I said. That was true. Logan Victor and I hadn't exactly planned for me to get pregnant.

"Well, I guess we should have expected something like this to happen sooner or later." Lily said. Then she smiled. "I'm going to be a grandma." She said. She walked over, and hugged me. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks mum." I said.

"You mean there's going to be _another_ baby we have to spoil, and teach the ways of the marauders?" dad asked. "I think I can do that."

"James Charlus Potter, you will not teach your grand child to be a prankster!" Mum scolded.

Dad held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine." He lowered his hands. "I solemnly swear that I will not teach the baby the ways of mischief."

When mum wasn't looking, he raised one of his hands to show he'd crossed his fingers. I rolled my eyes. Merlin help the teachers of the school my child attended, because the chances would be that they would get Teddy one year, and this little one the next.

"Oh, sweet Merlin. The third generation of marauders, with the marauders there to teach them." I said.

"And the second. Teddy's still only a second generation marauder." Sirius pointed out.

Something dawned on dads face. He looked at Victor and Logan. "I don't envy you. I really don't. I remember all to well Lily's mood swings, and cravings. Merlin help me had she been a Feral."

"It can't be _that _bad." Victor said.

Mum snorted. "You just wait and see. Soon enough you'll be running round, doing anything she asks you to, all because you don't want to be on the receiving end of her temper. Trust me, it happens to everyone."

"You two are screwed. Just be thankful you have two pairs of hands so that when she wants food and a massage at the same time, you can do it." Remus said. "That may just be the only thing that saves your lives in the next several months."

"We'll keep that in mind." Logan said.

Later that day, some Aurors from America came and moved the mutants that had been at the prison with me to a safe house, until the British Ministry could be taken care of. Then, Arthur created a portkey for the Brotherhood members. Before they left, I thanked Magneto and Mystique for their help. I saw no point in the feud between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. They were all fighting for the same thing. Their methods were just different.

Then, it was time for us to leave and head back to America. We apparated to just outside London, and I saw the Blackbird waiting. That's when I got an idea. I hadn't flown on my broom in ages.

"You know, I could summon my broom." I said.

"No." Victor said. "It's too far."

"I've done it once before! And I haven't flown in _ages_."

"You weren't pregnant then." Logan said.

"I can still manage it!" I said, crossing my arms. I let out a small 'eep' as Victor picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me onto the jet, and deposited me in a seat. "You aren't flying on your broom all the way to America." He said, before sitting down besides me. Logan soon sat on my other side.

"Oh come on! It's not as if I'm heavily pregnant!" I complained, and attempted to stand up.

Victor pulled me back down, and Logan fastened my seatbelt. "You are staying in this seat, until we land in America." Logan said.

I huffed. "Fine. But the moment we land, I'm getting my firebolt, and I'm going flying."

I crossed my arms and resolved to not talk to either of them for the entire flight back. I noticed the twins snickering as Jean and Scott took off. I glared at Fred and George, and they shut up, and looked away. The good thing about magic, I didn't need to be close to them to hurt them.

Halfway through the flight, Fred and George started to yell. "Artemis! Reverse whatever you did!" George begged.

"Why?" I asked.

"Please, we'll be good!"

"What did she do?" Hermione asked.

"Put it this way, they won't be… intimate, with any girls until the charm wears off." I said. The jet fell silent. The men looked horrified. I felt extremely smug. I crossed my arms, and leant back in my seat, and closed my eyes. Logan and Victor were lucky it was the twins I'd targeted.

I felt them shift uncomfortably on either side of me.

"You wouldn't do that to us, darlin'." Logan said.

I just gave him a look that said; "Try me." I was still not talking to him. I closed my eyes again, and ignored everyone for the rest of the flight. I was aware that every woman on the jet were laughing at the twin's misfortune, but I shut it out, instead of joining in.

As soon as the jet landed, I stood up, and was off the jet as soon as the door opened. I summoned my firebolt, and headed outside. I took off the first moment I was able to, and relished in the feel of flying. I was aware of Victor and Logan watching me, so I decided to have a bit of fun. I rose to a decent height, one which would be good enough to suitably break all the bones in my body should I fall, and then, I did a handstand, and a loop the loop at the same time. I felt them freak out, and laughed. Can't fly to America huh? I'd show em. I closed off my mind. I did a couple of stunts, each one picking up in danger. All of them were building up to the last one. I hung in the air for a moment, before I jumped off my broom. I fell towards the earth, head first. I saw my broom, spinning beside me as it too hurtled towards the earth. I felt them panic. Then, just as it looked like I was about to hit the ground, I grabbed my broom, and pulled up. I then jumped to my feet, so that I was standing on my broom, like in first year, and glided to the ground effortlessly. I dismounted, and looked at my two mates, and raised an eyebrow at them. They stood there in shock for a moment, and then rushed towards me. I thought about taking off into the air.

"You keep two feet on the ground." Logan growled out.

Damn it. I was the damn submissive, and he knew it. But I knew neither of them would try and ban me from flying completely. They both grabbed hold of an arm, keeping me firmly on the ground.

"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Logan asked.

"Maybe next time you'll take into consideration my ability at flying, and let me fly where I want." I said pointedly.

"Depends on the distance." Victor said.

"I'll just keep doing tricks then." I said.

"Fine." Logan caved. "But if it's a long flight, then you have someone with you."

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?" I asked.

Both of them just growled. I smirked. "At least I didn't have to do the same thing to you as I did to Gred and Feorge to get you to reconsider." I said.

"You wouldn't do that anyway." Victor said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"What would you want to do then, if you couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"I'm sure I could find a potion that would do the trick nicely." I said.

"Healing factor works too quickly." Logan said. "We tire you out. You'd just wake up from a potion. Admit it. You wouldn't use that spell on us."

"I would. Because it's only temporary. And if I did, you'd chase me round the place to get me to reverse it immediately, and _that_ would tire me out."

"Let's see, shall we?" Victor asked, grinning. They pulled me back to our room, and the moment that the door was closed, they had me sandwiched between them, and were attacking my neck. My back arched, my head rested on Victor's shoulder, while my hands rested on Logan's chest. They both began to undress me. Soon, I was wearing nothing but my underwear.

"No fair." I pouted. "How come you two are fully clothed?"

"We. Aren't. Undressing. Till. You. Swear. Not. To. Do. To. Us. What. You. Did. To. The. Twins." Logan said. In between words, he kissed my neck. At the same time, he was also massaging one of my inner thighs, while Victor massaged the other one.

"Ugh, fine, I won't use that spell on either of you. Now, undress."

"Seeing as you asked so nicely." Victor said. I felt him move slightly behind me, as he shrugged out of his coat. They both shrugged off their clothes as I removed my last two items of clothing.

Logan wrapped an arm round my waist, and took me with him onto the bed, so I ended up straddling him. I leant down, and kissed him deeply. I felt a weight on top of me, and felt Victor's stiff cock against my ass. I was surprised for a moment. We hadn't quite gone as far as a threesome yet, though we'd been close.

"That's the whole point." Victor growled lightly in my ear. "We think you can take us both at the same time, and neither of us want to wait. Besides, no matter how responsive you are to either of us, you're always more responsive to both of us. Distract her Jimmy."

Logan spread my legs, and he thrust up inside of me, as he brought my head down again, so our lips met. I was barely aware of Victor stretching me with his fingers, as Logan moved from my mouth to my neck, and every so often, shifted slightly inside of me, teasing me. Victor's fingers slipped out of me, and I felt him start to push his cock into me. I gasped, as I was stretched, almost uncomfortably. I was torn between the uncomforting feeling of having my ass stretched for the first time, and the need for Logan to move inside me.

"I need… to move." I panted.

"Almost done darlin'. Then we'll make you scream for us." Victor said, kissing my neck and shoulder. Sweet Merlin, that sounded so _good_ right now. And erotic. When he was fully inside me, he let me get used to the feeling, before he started to move. The moment he did, so did Logan. I gasped and panted at the feelings evoked in me as they both pound into me at the same time, growling. My vision blurred and I closed my eyes at the feelings, my back arching, and my walls clenching. I felt a hand work between my body and Logan's, and start to rub my folds. Another hand began to rub and pinch one of my hardened nipples.

The coil in my stomach was tight, and was getting tighter. The pressure built even further, as they both pound into me, hitting spots inside me that brought me closer to a climax, and made all coherent thought patterns fly out of my mind. My breathing rate increased, as I came close to a climax, and then, the coil in my stomach released, and I let out a wordless scream of pleasure as I came hard, my walls clenching tightly around them both, bringing them deeper into me. They both lasted several more thrusts, and then, I felt the both of them bite down on their respective marks, and was filled, as they spilled inside me.

I collapsed on top of Logan, panting, as Victor pulled himself out of me. Logan then lifted me off him, and rolled me over, so that I was lying on the bed between them. I sucked in deep breaths, as I tried to ground myself from my high. Logan and Victor pulled themselves closer to me, and I felt myself start to drift off. I didn't want to go to sleep though.

"Just, let yourself sleep Artemis." Victor said.

I muttered something incoherent, meaning to say that I was still on a high. Really, part of me felt that I'd wake up, back in the crate, and being rescued, and what had just happened was all a dream.

"It's not a dream Artemis. I don't think you'd be able to feel quite that amount of pleasure while dreaming." Logan chuckled.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I was safe. I was home, and my mates were on either side of me, holding onto me. Protecting me. I slipped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

The two brothers watched their mate fall asleep. Their inner beasts were satisfied that she was back with them, and she had been marked again as theirs. Both of them had been furious that the British Ministry were still trying to marry her off to another. And were going to try and kill their child. They both had felt the need to take her. Because of that, neither could wait, so they agreed to try something new, and it had better responses than either of them had achieved on their own.

For a while, they both watched her sleep, and listened to the sounds outside, making sure everything was fine. Then, they both allowed themselves to drift off, curled around their small mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 27

Artemis P.O.V

I woke up comfortably warm, wrapped in the arms of both my mates. They were both still fast asleep. I lay there for a while, peacefully content. But then I needed to go to the loo. I slowly and carefully unwound their arms, not wanting to wake them. I sat up, and carefully climbed over Logan. I had just turned to start walking to the bathroom, when a hand wrapped round my wrist, and tugged. I fell back onto the bed, back to the spot in-between Logan and Victor. Logan didn't release my wrist as Victor's arm wrapped round my waist, pinning me to his chest.

"Where were you going darlin'?" Logan asked.

"What, I can't go to the loo without permission anymore?" I teased. "Now, will you please let me up? I do need to go."

I felt Victor's lips on his mark as he unwound his arm. Logan kissed me once on the lips, before grabbing me by the waist and rolling me over to the edge of the bed. I stood back up, and walked over to the bathroom, well aware of their eyes on me as I walked.

When I re-entered the bedroom, I found them both up and dressing. "We still on for our training session later Victor?" I asked. For the past few weeks Victor had been teaching me how to handle the katanas.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea." He said. "With the baby and all."

"How about if I shield the blades with magic, making them blunt? And wear dragon hide top and trousers?" I suggested.

He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine. We're still on."

I grinned. "Great. Now, I have to get dressed, and I have a couple of assignments that I need to complete."

"Don't forget breakfast." Logan said. "There is no way in hell you are forgetting to eat. Not after you've already gone a couple of days without food."

"I ate yesterday." I pointed out.

"Yes, but for two days before that, you didn't. And now you're pregnant, you are definitely not missing a meal."

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on starving myself or the baby."

"Good." They said in union.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you two are actually twins." I said. "You certainly act like it sometimes."

"Nah, we've just lived together for far too long." Logan said.

"Even when you factor in the fifteen year separation?" I asked.

"Compared to the rest of the time, that's nothing." Victor said. "Like a summer break."

"Ah." I said. "That explains it then." I grabbed some clothes, and started to dress. I'd shower later, after my training session with Victor. Right now though I was comfortable. I had both their scents on my skin, and that made me comfortable.

At breakfast, they both made sure that I ad plenty to eat. The food on my plate got to a point that it was _too_ much, and I had to tell them to stop loading food on from the buffet.

I ate the majority of food on my plate, and then left the dinner hall to head outside for some fresh air, leaving Logan and Victor behind. I sat on a bench, a bit away from the mansion. I closed my eyes, and just concentrated on the wind blowing against my skin. I sat there for a while, before I heard a snap of a twig.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked round, to see the large blonde feral that had been with Magneto. The other Sabertooth.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Definitely." He said, grinning.

"Well? What's up?" I asked, sensing that this couldn't be good. I let Victor and Logan know he was here through the bond.

"You're a Feral with a healing factor, aren't you?" He asked.

"I am."

"A _female_ Feral with a healing factor." He said.

Ah. Crap. To quote Neville from second year; _Why is it always me?_

"Look, in case you haven't noticed, I have _two _mates as it is. Two mates you don't want to piss off, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to piss me off either." I couldn't believe this. How the hell did I keep ending up in situations where people were perfectly willing to ignore that I was mated, and pregnant, just so they could sleep with me?

"Yes, I have noticed, but female ferals with a healing factor are extremely few and far between."

"Then go and find one of the few others then, 'cause I aint available."

"Look-" he was cut off by a roar, as Victor hurled himself at him. The blonde Feral was thrown into a tree, just as an arm snaked round my waist, and pulled me back. I looked up to see Logan was the one pinning me against his chest. His teeth were bared and he was snarling. Victor and the other Sabertooth disappeared into the trees, but through the bond I could tell Victor was giving the blonde a hammering.

"You aren't going to help?" I asked Logan.

"No. Victor's wanted to rip him apart for a while now. This was the opportunity for him to do that. And besides, one of us needs to stay with you in case he had a back up plan."

"I don't need to be mollycoddled you know." I said.

"We just got you back. There's no way in hell we're letting someone take you from us again. You or the baby."

I sighed, accepting it when I looked into his eyes, and saw they were dark, almost black. Wolverine was in control now; I wasn't going to be able to convince him right now that I wasn't a china doll that needed protecting.

"Come on, back up to the mansion. Victor will be back later. When he's done."

I nodded, and allowed him to guide me back up to the mansion. I didn't concentrate on the bond with Victor, knowing that if I did, I'd only see Victor fighting the other Feral, waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill.

Logan and I sat down in one of the recreational rooms, and I curled up into his side. If he was going to go all over protective on me, I may as well let him know that I was relaxed. I only ever curled up into his or Victor's side out of our room when I was relaxed. It was a position that restricted my movement, so I only really did it when I felt totally safe.

An owl coasted into the room, and landed in front of me. I untied the letter from its leg, and opened it, looking quickly at the seal for the American MoM. I scanned it through quickly, and nodded.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"It's from Louisa. It's the dates of the ICW meeting."

"When is it?"

"September 28th." I said, as I looked through it. "Both you and Victor need to come, and so does mum, dad, Padfoot, Moony, Tonks, Hermione, Draco, grandpa and Mr. Weasley."

"How are we getting there?" Logan asked.

"A portkey will be provided for us. I don't need to take my pensive; one will be provided for me so they can view my memories."

"That's good." Logan said. We fell into a comfortable silence, as we waited. People passed in and out. Several, like Rogue, talked to us for a while, before heading of to do other things.

Victor came back, three hours later. If there was one thing that could be said about black, it was that it was good at hiding blood. I could smell it on him, and knew that it wasn't his. After he checked in to see that I was safe, he went straight upstairs to get changed. There was no need for anyone else to find out about what had happened. Though I didn't doubt that the Professor knew already. It was hard to keep things like that from a telepath.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I asked, low enough so only Logan would hear.

"Yeah, he is." Logan said, just as low. "He wouldn't have come back, if he thought that the guy was going to be able to make another move against you."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Victor and I were in the gym, circling each other, katanas in both hands. The blades had been shielded, so that they were rendered unable to cut anyone. I was also wearing dragon hide, as I had promised Victor earlier.<p>

I lunged, and Victor parried my blow, and I blocked one of his to my legs. We continued to fight, the swords clashing, but it was too easy. He was holding back.

When all four blades met, I pushed forward, sending Victor backwards. I removed the shield on my blades, and then sheathed them.

"I thought you said you wanted to practise." Victor said.

"When you remember that I'm a war veteran, not a weakling, and you stop holding back, come find me. Then, we'll train. Until then Victor, I think I'll just practise on my own. It'll be more of a challenge anyway." I said turning, and starting to walk away.

"Artemis." Victor said, grabbing hold of my arm, turning me to look at him. "You need to remember that you're pregnant. The baby could get hurt."

"You're right, it could." I agreed. "If I wasn't wearing dragon hide, and shielding the blades. I won't get cut because of the shields, and the dragon hide absorbs the blows. I wont even get bruised because of the extra spells and enchantments the goblins placed on these. So, when you realise that right now, I'm still able to train like before I was pregnant, or before you knew I was pregnant, then we'll train. But anything else Victor, no. You holding back is frankly insulting." With that I shrugged out of his grip, and continued walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 28

Artemis P.O.V

I avoided everyone for the rest of the day, and just wandered around outside in my wolf form, with my shields up. Was this what it was going to be like for the next nine months? Being treated like some sort of fragile china fucking doll that could break at a moment's notice? I wasn't weak. Not anymore. I _couldn't_ be weak anymore. There were still threats out there. Threats to my unborn child and to everyone else I loved. Threats to me. I realised long ago that I couldn't be weak. I realised it in fifth year.

When I started to feel tired, I went back inside, but I didn't feel like seeing Logan or Victor tonight. So, in wolf form, I wandered to the room I had first stayed in when I arrived. I changed back, and opened the door. It was still empty. No one else had claimed it yet. I closed the door behind me, and cast a locking and silencing spell. There was a tapping at the window, and I went over to it, to see Fawkes. I opened the window, and let him in. He flew inside, and landed on the bedside table.

I climbed into bed, and listened as my familiar started to sing. It was beautiful, but tonight, not even Fawkes' song could stop the tears. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

"What the hell do you mean, she's not opening up?" Victor asked his brother.

"She won't even answer me." Logan said. "If it wasn't for the bond and her scent I wouldn't think she was in there. She won't answer me. And she hasn't opened the bond up to me, either. You messed up, Victor."

"I just don't want to see her hurt, Jimmy."

"Well she is hurt Victor. She may have her walls up, but I doubt even you can't sense that. Damn it Victor, you should have just treated it like a normal training session."

"Like you would have." Victor snorted.

"I know I wouldn't have. And so does Artemis! Why do you think she didn't come to me for our normal sparring session? She knew I'd hold back, but she didn't think you would!"

Victor groaned in frustration. "What about the cub, Jimmy?"

"We may have seen her memories of the wizarding world, but we don't know everything. If Artemis is confident in her abilities and the protection of the dragon hide, you should be too. I mean, it's not as if you know as much about it as she does!"

"What am I supposed to do, Jimmy?"

"First chance you get, apologise to her!" Logan said.

"What if she doesn't give me a chance?"

"Make one. She can't shut herself away from us forever." Logan said. "Grab her and bring her in here, and make her listen to you. And maybe train like normal too. If you're worried about the baby, then compromise. Cut down on the amount of training sessions a week or something like that."

"She's not coming out tonight, is she?"

"Probably not. That means you have all day tomorrow to work on her."

The two brothers got very little sleep that night. Logan left the room early the next morning, and stood to the side of the door to the room Artemis was in. He had offered to help Victor out with this. It was best for Artemis. She had been hurting yesterday, and he didn't want that.

Logan was outside the room for ten minutes before the door opened slowly, and carefully. Artemis tentatively took a step out of the room. Logan moved quickly, grabbing Artemis, and throwing her over his shoulder, closing the door, and heading back to their shared room.

Artemis didn't fight to get down. He had no doubt that had he been Victor, she would have struggled. That was one of the reasons he wasn't going to tell her that he was taking her to Victor.

At the room, he opened the door, and deposited her inside, before stepping back out of the room, and closing the door. She was going to yell at him later.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

I looked round to see Victor leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, face impassive. I leant against the wall opposite him, and copied him. After a long moment of silence, I raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"You're avoiding me."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn that I'm not some frail that's only seen war in movies. I've been part of a war since Voldemort decided to believe some fucking prophecy! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to wrap me in cotton wool!"

Victor sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw his jaw clench. When he looked up, his shoulders were slumped. I'd never seen him like this. I doubted anyone had. Even Logan. "It's just; I don't know anything about this whole being a father thing. I don't want anything to go wrong. I've never had anything going this good for me before. Jimmy and I almost lost you and the cub, my instincts are in overdrive. Protecting you is the only thing that matters to me now."

"Then give me the space I need, and respect my decisions. I may know some forms of self defence, but the more I know the better able I am to protect myself. If you treat me like I can't look after myself I'm going to go insane! The amount of times people have done that, and I've done something that's ended up in a bad situation are amazing! I mean, I snuck out of Order Headquarters just to do Christmas shopping with Hermione because people thought it was too dangerous for me to step one foot out of the bloody place. Look what happened then!"

"I'm sorry, Artemis. I just don't want to loose this." He gestured with his arms. "I've never been so happy with my life. Even when I was getting paid to do what I do best. I came here, expecting to maybe get my brother back, but I got so much more. I got a mate. And now I'm going to be a father. The fact that there are people out there who are adamant about taking you away from me has made it even harder for me to attack you."

"But you aren't, Victor. You're helping me. You're teaching me how to protect myself when you aren't there to do watch my back."

Victor ran a hand down his face. "I'll keep training you with katanas but you need to meet me halfway here."

"What are the conditions?" I asked.

"We cut the sessions down to two a week, and at four months, we stop until you've given birth, and recovered."

"Four and a half."

"Pardon?"

"Four and a half months. That's halfway through the pregnancy."

"Fine. Four and a half months. Am I forgiven?"

"Just don't hold back in training sessions." I said, smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 29

Artemis P.O.V

On September 28th, I woke up slowly. It was three days before I was due to see a healer for my scan, to see what gender the baby was, and if there was more than one. I blinked, and the room came into focus. I found that I was lying on my stomach, my head on Victor's chest, and my legs across Logan. One of Logan's arms was around my waist, the other, over my legs. Victor had both his arms round my chest.

I twisted so that I was able to reach out, and shake Logan. With a hand on the shoulder nearest me, and Victor's shoulder, I shook both of them to wake them up. It didn't take long.

"What?" Victor asked, without opening his eyes.

"We need to get up." I said.

Logan opened his eyes, and turned away, and grabbed his watch. He looked at it for a moment.

"It's only five in the morning." Logan groaned.

"We have the ICW meeting today, remember?" I said. "And it's not our only early start this week. We have another one in three days."

"Another?"

"At six tough." I said. "The healer's appointment. It was the only time se could squeeze us in. Now, come on, we need to get up, and get washed and dressed. It wouldn't do much good, if we were late because we missed the portkey."

"Alright, come on then." Logan said, sitting up. He looked to Victor, whose eyes weren still closed and who showed no sign of waking up. "Get up, Victor." Logan said.

"You go Jimmy. I'll stay here." Victor said, before his arms tightened around me.

I looked up at Logan and mouthed; _Help._

Logan grinned, and he wrapped his arms round my waist, and pulled me up, causing Victor to growl, as I was pulled away. When I was out of Victor's arms, Logan pulled me off the bed with him.

"Fine, you can stay here Victor. Artemis and I will go without you. We'll see you tomorrow when we get back."

"Fine, I'm up." Victor said, as he finally opened his eyes, and got up. We all got washed and dressed. I'd managed to get them both into suits, for the most part. Instead of suit jackets, however, Logan was wearing his leather jacket, and Victor was wearing his long black coat, which didn't look to bad with the suit. They were both also wearing boots.

I was wearing a simple black satin dress that was strapless and flared out of my waist, and reached my knees and a pair of black strap sandals. We grabbed our bags left the room, and wandered downstairs. Everyone who was attending, was already in the kitchen, eating.

"You'll have to hurry." Moony said. "There's not much time till the portkey."

"Sorry Moony." I said. "Had a bit of trouble getting someone out of bed." I flicked my wrist, and food that was already cooked flew onto plates, and landed at three spare spots around the island. I ate quickly, and my nerves started to grow.

When the piece of parchment that bore the symbol of the ICW started to glow blue, we all grabbed hold of it. There was a jerk behind my naval, as the portkey activated. When my feet hit solid ground, I saw that we had arrived at a large chamber.

"Ah, there you are." A voice said. I looked round to see a blonde haired man in blue dress robes. "If you would please leave your bags, someone will take them to your rooms later, and follow me." he said.

We did, and I felt both Logan's and Victor's hands on my back, as we were led into an even larger, round stone chamber that was lit by flames in large torches. We entered at the top, and descended down the stairs, to a set of seats near the bottom. Almost the whole chamber was filled already. In the centre of the room, there was a table, with a pensive set on it. Within five minutes, the rest of the chamber was filled, and grandpa walked in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the ICW, we convene here today, to discuss a matter of great importance. As you know, a few months ago Britain came out of a terrible war. No one wants that again, but the ministry took steps to worsen the situation. they issued an arrest warrant for the one who saved us from Voldemort, and have since attacked her and imprisoned her. If she had not been rescued, they would have murdered her unborn child, and forced her into a marriage so as to obtain control of her inheritance, and then killed her. The British Ministry have done nothing to prevent another blood war. I believe, and so does Minister Jamison of America and several others, that it is time to take action ourselves, to save Britain from itself. I now call upon Artemis Potter, to present her memories of certain events."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 30

Artemis P.O.V

I stood from my seat, and walked out to the steps, and down. I met grandpa at the table, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Now, Artemis, I would like you to show the events of the final battle, when you woke up, and the meeting with Minister Jamison. Also, your time at the facility would be much appreciated."

"Of course, Headmaster." I said. Grandpa held his wand tip to my temple and I pulled all those memories to the front of my mind. Grandpa pulled them away from my temple, and dropped them into the pensive. He nodded at me, and went to sit back down. Logan and Victor both wrapped an arm round me as grandpa tapped the pensive twice with his wand. A large image was displayed. It was like the large screen at the cinema. The whole of the final battle played out, it took several hours. By the time it finished, it was nearing two in the afternoon, so the meeting broke for lunch.

Lunch was laid out as a buffet. During the whole hour, I was approached countless times when people wanted to thank me, for what I did. Thanking me for dying to get rid of what tied Voldemort to life. I just shook their hands, and replied politely. Victor and Logan stayed with me the entire time, never leaving my side. They may have accepted that I was perfectly able to look after myself, but we were among a whole load of strangers that they didn't know if they could trust, so their instincts were in full protective motion. So they were quite the deterrent to several witches and wizards.

Mum and dad also acted as a buffer. Their recent return from 'the dead' had people eager to meet them. They quickly realised that their being here distracted attention from me, so they gladly took the attention.

When the meeting was called to convene once more, the rest of my memories were viewed. They ended with me loosing consciousness after I was given back to Logan and Victor. After the memories went back to the pensive, grandpa stood up again.

"As you can see, Artemis was willing to give up her life to save our world, yet she was turned on by the British government. They planned to kidnap her, dissolve her marriage, and murder her unborn child, force her into a marriage to gain her marriage, and then kill her. They illegally entered another country and kidnapped her while she was under the protection of Minister Jamison. They also knew she was with the Minister, and they actively sought out and attacked the Minister. Now, we will begin to hear the testimonies of those behind the plot, and will finish off tomorrow. Aurors, would you kindly escort in Molly Weasly, please?" Grandpa said.

Mrs Weasly was lead in by two Aurors, and handcuffed to a chair. They administered something to her. _Vertasirum._ I realised.

"Are you Molly Weasley?" Grandpa asked.

"I am."

"Tell me, why did you want to have Artemis Potter marry your youngest son, and what did you intend to do after?"

"The brat had so much money, she didn't know what to do with it. If she married my Ronald, we could put it to good use. But we also needed her out of the way. She'd grown far too independent. So, when we got her money, we'd kill her. Of course, the Ministry would get their fair share, but we'd still get the most of it."

"What of the unborn child?"

"The child wasn't a Weasley. There couldn't be an heir to the money that would take the money from us. So we needed it removed too. So, we'd kill it before it was born. Of course its half breed father's could also claim the money, if it lived. That couldn't happen."

I felt Logan and Victor were both tense beside me. I grabbed both of their hands, and squeezed.

_Their plan failed. You didn't loose us. Both the baby and I are safe. We're right here. _

"Do you feel any remorse for what you attempted?" Grandpa asked.

"No."

"Last question. How long have you had this plan, or one similar to it?"

"Since Ron wrote home informing me of his friendship with the girl during his first year. I thought I could trust Arthur with it. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." Grandpa agreed. He nodded to the two Aurors and they approached Mrs Weasley, and escorted her away.

Ron was in next. He said pretty much the same thing as his mother. He had agreed with his mothers plan instantly when she wrote back to him with it. He had also been planning to 'have some fun' with me before I was killed. I had to restrain Logan and Victor at that.

After Ron was taken away, the ICW adjourned for the night. Logan, Victor and I were shown to our rooms, before dinner was called. Dinner was far more formal than lunch, with everyone sitting at tables. The food was sent up to the tables, in the same fashion as at the Yule Ball. We looked at the menu, said out loud what we wanted, and it appeared on the table. Dinner passed calmly, and soon we all retired to our rooms.

* * *

><p>The next day we were back in the main chamber. Umbridge was the first to be questioned.<p>

"The Half breed has no respect for Authority. She doesn't deserve that money. It should be given to the pureblood elite. And then she should be removed from the equation, permanently, so that she doesn't become a threat." Umbridge said. "She's a liar. Whatever she's told you is a lie."

Umbridge was soon led away, and Fudge was escorted in. His answers were much the same. He thought I didn't deserve it, and was a threat, and that he was doing what was best. He also wanted the power.

Arthur was then called down, to give details of what happened. He was questioned about what his wife told him, and what he overheard Fudge and Umbridge saying.

After Lunch, the ICW voted on what they were going to do.

"Let it be recorded, that there will be a investigation into corruption of the British Ministry of Magic, an ICW presence will remain in government until it is back on track, and close to the progress that the American Ministry has made. Also, Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley are to be sent to prison for ninety years for attempted murder of the Saviour of the Wizarding world and her unborn child with no parole granted. They will also have their magic bound permanently, and be stripped of all assets available to them, should they live through their sentence. Court Adjourned." Grandpa said.

With that, I let out a breath. It was done. They had been taken care of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 31

Artemis P.O.V

The day I was due for the scan came round, and I apparated Logan, Victor and myself to New York's magical birthing centre. It was smaller than the hospital, and far more confidential. With less staff, it was easier to keep things secret.

The International Newspapers were due to print the full story of the British MoM's corruption tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to read it. But I was far more excited about finding out about my baby. We were told to take a seat in the waiting area, and I picked up a copy of Witch Weekly and the front page had me freeze.

"So much for keeping it secret." I muttered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Rita Skeeter found out that I'm pregnant." I said. "There's a whole article on it and…" I flipped to the right pages. "Yep, she has pictures of the three of us. Not much info on you past names, and your mutation. Thankfully. Just that you're brothers."

"Well, let's hope she's not waiting for an interview when we leave." Logan said.

I made a noise of agreement in the back of my throat, and turned to another page, and another story.

"Artemis Potter." The secretary called. "Healer Rode will see you in examination room three."

The chatter in the room died down at my name. Logan, Victor and I stood, and proceeded through the door, to a corridor that was nothing but doors, Logan on one side of me, and Victor directly behind me. We proceeded to the door that held a bronze number three on it. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." A woman's voice said.

I opened the door, and walked in. A woman of around thirty was sat behind a desk. She had mousy brown hair that was pulled into a bun, brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She smiled and stood up.

"Ah, an honour to meet you, I must say." She said, offering her hand. "I'm Healer Jennifer Rode."

"Artemis Potter." I said, shaking her hand.

"Logan Howlett." Logan said.

"Victor Creed." Victor introduced himself.

She nodded. "Ah, if you'd hop up on the table, for me please Artemis." She said.

I nodded, and looked to my side, and saw a table that looked exactly like one of those muggle examination tables. It was a cross between a table and a bed. I sat up on it, and lay out across it. Victor and Logan came and stood at the head of the bed, right next to me. With a flick of her wand, a screen appeared.

"Lift your shirt up, please." She asked. I did so, exposing my stomach. Healer Rode pulled a lid off a white tub, and rubbed a green cream over my exposed skin. "This is going to act as a conductor, if you will. It will help me to lock onto the foetus. The image will appear on the screen." She said.

Logan, Victor and I all turned our eyes to the screen. I felt Rode move her wand tip move, and I saw an image start to appear on the screen. It flickered slightly. My breath hitched as I saw the outline of a baby in the foetal position. I was getting the first glimpses of my child.

"Hmm." Rode hummed. She moved her wand slightly, and I saw what had her humming.

There were two babies!

"Congratulations. You're having twins." Healer Rode said, smiling.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"Their ours." Logan said. He moved so that he was behind me, and wrapped his arms round my chest and rested his head on top of mine. Victor moved right to my side, and grabbed my hand.

"What gender are they?" Victor asked.

"Well, one's a boy, the other is a girl. You're having one of each. And both of them have DNA from the both of you."

"So they're definitely going to be mutants?" I asked.

"Yes. From my scans, I'm pretty sure they'll be regenerative. And their magical core seems to be strong too."

I smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem. You'll need monthly check ups until May, I think. Yes, late May. That'll be when you're due. Now, I'll just clean you up, and then we can book a date for your next check up."

"Alright." I said.

She quickly banished the cream, and went back to the desk. She sat down, and pulled out a diary. She quickly flicked through.

"Do you have anything on during the first of November?"

"No." Victor said.

"Then, Midday, I can fit you in." Rode said.

"Thank you." I said.

"That's no problem." She smiled, and then her eyes zoned out. She pursed her lips when she focused again. "It seems we have a couple of nosey reporters outside. Feel free to apparate from here."

"Thank you again." I said, as I jumped off the table. Victor immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me close to his side. Logan was soon at my other side, his arm also around my waist. I turned on my heel, and apparated.

We landed back in our room at the institute. I was grinning. "Twins." I said.

The three of us sat down on the bed. Both Victor and Logan started nuzzling and kissing my neck, on top of their respective marks. Victors hand rested on my stomach. "Twins." He chuckled. "A boy and a girl."  
>"Why do I get the feeling that all her boyfriends will be scared away."<p>

"What boyfriends?" They both growled out at the same time.

"Exactly." I said. "She's going to have the both of you, and her brother, scaring away any boy who even looks at her like that." I laughed.

"Good." Logan said, I could feel his smirk against the skin of my neck.

I rolled my eyes, but my smile didn't fade. If anything, it grew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? And could you please help me with the names? I'm unsure of what to call the babies. **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 32

Artemis P.O.V

Mum began planning immediately when she found out that I was having twins. She started mapping out the different things she could buy that included, but not limited to, toys and clothes. I quickly got caught up in the planning, and could sense Logan and Victor watching on in surprised amusement at the speed at which we were going through ideas.

"Don't worry about them." I heard dad say to them. "It's completely normal. When we found out that Lily was having Artemis, she and her mother, and Alice Longbottom were a whirlwind for ages. Just wait until they get started on the nursery."

"Hey, what are the kids going to call you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you can't both be dad." George added.

"We haven't decided yet." Logan said.

"Where's the nursery going to be?" mum asked.

"Err…" I said. I looked to Logan. He was the one who knew the place best.

"I'll go talk to Chuck about it." Logan said. He was about to stand up, when the Professor wheeled into the room.

"No need, Logan." He said. "I've had an idea. On the grounds, there's an outhouse. If you wish, you can convert it into somewhere to live."

I smiled brightly. That sounded wonderful.

"Thanks for the offer Chuck. From the looks of it, we're going to be taking you up on that offer." Logan said.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" dad asked.

"Like mother like daughter." He said.

"What do you mean?" mum asked.

"She's got them trained within a very short period of time!" Sirius laughed.

"Watch it bub." Logan said, though I could tell he wasn't really annoyed, he was just putting on a show. Though I guessed that Victor and I, maybe the Professor, were the only ones who knew that.

"We 'aint domesticated animals." Victor said.

"If I had them trained, Paddy, they'd give me a bit more space when we left the grounds." I said.

There was a high pitched scream of "Twins!" (Which hurt my ears) before I was ploughed into by a bushy haired, Artemis seeking missile, a.k.a Hermione, and caught in a tight hug.

"I guess I don't need to tell you then. Hell, what am I talking about? With your mutation, I never need to tell you anything." I said, laughing.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Thanks, Mione." I said, smiling. "But, two things before we do anything else. One, please don't scream that high pitched again, and two; will you be Godmother?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. I guess she hadn't seen that one coming. She gaped like a fish for several minutes, and didn't reply. I decided to have a bit of fun.

"Jee Mi, if you aren't up to it, then I guess I'll just have to ask Luna." I sighed, as if I was disappointed.

"No!" She responded quickly. "I can do it! I'd love to be a Godmother!"

I burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked. "What?"

"You actually fell for that? The brightest witch of our age fell for _that_!" I laughed.

"Hey!" She said, indignantly, and then she looked around, and saw everyone else was laughing too, and joined in with us.

When I stopped laughing, I looked at Professor Xavier. "Thanks for the offer Professor. We appreciate it."

"It's no problem Artemis. I just hope you like it."

"I'm sure we will." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Sorry it's so short!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 33

Artemis P.O.V

The next day, a rather smug looking Hermione placed a newspaper down in front of me.

"Wait till you read what happened to the old toad!" She crowed.

I picked up the newspaper, and began to read.

_**British Corruption Dealt With!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter.**_

_Four days ago, The ICW were brought together to address the issues that corruption and bigotry have caused within Wizarding Britain. The matter was brought to light when the Saviour of the wizarding world, Artemis Potter, was driven out of the country, to seek Asylum in America, and then kidnapped, and brought back to Britain, in an attempt to control her and her fortune. _

_When the young Saviour was kidnapped, she was taken from a restaurant that she was meeting with Minister Jamison of America. Several British Aurors attacked the Minister to draw attention away from their main goal of kidnapping Potter. Artemis Potter, as well as the others with her, put up a very strong fight, but in the end, she was taken, right in front of her two Soul Bonded partners, James Logan Howlett and Victor Creed. _

The article then went on to describe the facility that I had been taken to, and how it had been used as a crude prison for mutants and their supporters, and how badly they were treated, and used as experiments. It had statements from the American Aurors who had been in the rescue party and from some of the mutants in the prison. It then went on to cover the meeting, with extracts of my memories, and then the statements of those who had been questioned. The next paragraph surprised me.

_All four were sentenced to time in Azkaban, with a permanent bind on their magic. They also had all assets removed from them. Arthur Weasley divorced his wife, and disowned his son, and his youngest daughter Ginerva, who has now disappeared. Delores Umbridge, however, was found yesterday, soulless. One of the last remaining Dementors in Azkaban had entered her cell, and administered the kiss to her. _

_There is now an ICW presence in the British Ministry and investigations are taking place to ensure corruption is removed and equal rights are provided for all, and Britain is caught up to the standard of the American wizarding community. _

_I would like to extend my congratulations to Artemis Potter, on the news of her pregnancy. She is currently pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy, who are both children of both her partners. I hope her pregnancy goes smoothly, and her life gets better from here on out. For full information on the life of Artemis Potter, up to and including her kidnap, see pages four to seven. _

I grinned. The old toad was gone! I didn't care that Skeeter had written about my life, Umbridge was gone!

"Brilliant!" I crowed. I was in the library, sitting in the window seat. From here, I could easily see the outhouse. It had once been the home of the gardener, but had been abandoned for ages. But, with a bit of magic, it would be very easy to fix up, and decorate. We would be doing most of the nursery the muggle way, however. I wanted something to do that would take a bit of time, and energy. And decorating a nursery could do that.

"I know!" Hermione crowed.

"What's happened?" Neville asked. He, Luna, Fred and George were all here for a visit. Bill and Fleur were working at Gringotts, and Charlie was back in Romania.

"A Dementor went into Umbridge's cell, and kissed her! I know I shouldn't be happy about this, but for some reason I am!" I said, rubbing the back of my hand, where _I must not tell lies_ was permanently etched.

"We agree." The twins said, in union, grinning evilly.

"Look!" Luna said, pointing out the window.

We all looked to the horizon.

"Are those owls?" Draco asked.

"It would seem so. And there are loads of them." Neville said.

"Why are they heading here?" I asked.

"Probably thank you letters and fan-mail to you." Hermione said.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, come on, everything you've done, and been through, is in all he papers by now. People will all ready be sending you things."

Just then, the first lot of owls landed on the window sill. I opened the window, and the twins and Neville opened more. The owls flew into the room and found perches.

"Right, everyone, untie the letters and parcels from each of them, and conjure a bowl and some water for them. Draco, can you get some treats for them or something, seeing as you have an owl. I'd do it, but Hedwig's not here anymore." I said sadly.

We all set to work, and relieved all the owls of their burdens, and gave them water and treats. They flew off after that, but more owls just kept coming.

"What the hell?" A voice asked from the door.

We all looked round to see Scott.

"People seem to have taken to sending me fan mail and presents in response to the articles in today's newspapers. It seems that no one wants to be on my bad side."

"You got that right," George began.

"You're damn scary you are." Fred finished.

"Are you going to help?" I asked Scott.

"Sure." He said nodding as he looked at the many owls in shock.

"Take the post, and give them a treat." I pointed at the box of owl treats. "Place everything there." I then pointed to two piles next to each other. One of letters, and one of anything else.

"Right." He said, before joining in.

We were there for what seemed like hours, receiving mail from fans and thankful witches and wizards. Logan and Victor turned up to help later on, and so did mum, Tonks, Rogue and Kitty. Dad, Sirius and Remus were kept out of the room. Remus, because someone had to keep Teddy occupied, and Dad and Sirius, because, well, they were dad and Sirius.

"You'll be receiving things for ages!" Draco said. "No doubt you'll get more after the twins are born."

"Then there will be the many thank you cards, letters and hampers you will receive on the anniversary of Voldemort's death." Grandpa said, appearing at the door.

"Grandpa, shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"I can take the odd time out. I thought I may be needed after today's news. I came up with a very useful way of checking and opening post after people learned that I was the defeater of Grindelwald. It came in useful when replying, too."

"Then you're more than welcome to help." I said, nodding.

"I thought I might be. Now, this is what you have to do." He said, coming into the room. He went through his system, and it appeared that it would be very useful. He had come up with a quick and easy spell that allowed me to place the separated letters, back to any gifts they had come with, and check to see if there were any spells on anything sent to me.

Only five of the letters glowed red, indicating that when opened, a dark curse would be unleashed, those were safely disposed of, and the rest were waiting to be opened.

"So far you've been sent money, hampers of food, drinks, sweets and chocolates, clothes, jewellery and clothes and toys for the babies." Mum said. "Wow, maybe I should go out and defeat a Dark Lord."

"Technically, mum, you already did. Your sacrifice allowed the killing curse to backfire when I was one, temporarily ridding the world of Voldemort." I pointed out. "The letters over there," I pointed to a smaller pile of letters and presents, "are for you, and dad."

"I was only joking!" She said, shocked.

"Yeah, well, you're a hero. So is dad."

"I think we should start opening letters. Get rid of some of the pile before more arrive." Hermione said.

"Good idea. Right, let's get to it." I said. "Everyone grab a letter." I said.

We all did. People read out things that seemed funny, or interesting. "Some of these are _marriage _proposals for the babies!" Rogue said.

"Not happening." Logan, Victor and I growled in union.

"It looks like the man writing this was crying when he was writing." Kitty said. "One Amos Diggory."

"Give it here." I said. I stood up, and took the letter off her. I read it through. "It's a thank you letter, for ending the war that started with the death of his son, Cedric." I said. "He and his wife have sent us some children's books and clothes for the baby as a thank you. They've also offered to baby-sit if we ever need it."

"That was nice of them." Mum said.

"I just wish they didn't have to send it." I said, sitting down heavily. "He was the first person Voldemort killed. Had killed, should I say. But he may as well have said the words, and fired the spell."

There was a moment's silence, and then Draco broke it. "Let's get back to these, shall we?"

We all agreed, and went back to work opening letters. For the majority of letters, I would have one reply letter that was the same, but copied with magic, and had room, to add individual names later on. But, with a few, such as to the Diggory's, I would write a personal thank you letter, with condolences. I was also sending a few extra to the families of those I knew, who had died in the war, such as the family of Colin Creevy. His brother Dennis was still alive, but Colin had been a good kid. He didn't deserve to die so young.

That night, when I went to bed, my hand was aching, and Fawkes and the several owls I used had been just sent out. Fawkes was delivering the more personal letters and the owls the 'regulation' letters. I fell to sleep that night and, for the first time in weeks, my dreams were filled with nightmares of the war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review, and let me know what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 34

Artemis P.O.V

As the months went by, I started to get all the usual symptoms of pregnancy. Cravings, tiredness and the worst of all, morning sickness. The first time it had happened, was just after we had moved into the house. I had woken up suddenly in bed, and had to launch myself over Victor to get to the bathroom. I had woken him up as I did it, and then Logan woke up when I started heaving up the previous night's dinner. Victor had pulled my hair out of the way, and Logan had rubbed my back, as I emptied my stomach. Now, they both made sure that one of them was close to me all the time that I wasn't at the academy, so one of them was there for me if I was sick.

I'd discovered that I liked to eat meat rare, with pepper, lemon juice and tomato ketchup. I also liked melted ice cream with syrup. So, all the ingredients for everything I craved, was always stocked up on in the kitchen. My most normal craving, however, was hot chocolate, and any other type of chocolate I could get my hands on. So, I was lucky that I had a load of chocolate and sweets from many witches and wizards.

After I had gotten over my joy at hearing Umbridge's fate, I became pissed off that Skeeter was still writing about me, even though it was nothing malicious right now, I couldn't let her go on, when she could end up bothering the children after they were born. So, I tipped off Grandpa.

Two days after I had, I received a cutting from the Daily Prophet. It was covering how Skeeter had been fired, and arrested for being an unregistered animagus. That went into my photo album straight away. The photo of her being led away by a couple of aurors was priceless.

Work at the academy was challenging. But that made it fun. A challenge kept my mind occupied, and that was just what I needed. I was currently working on an alteration of a spell in charms. It was too early for me to be starting on my own spells just yet, but if I could do this, then I wouldn't be disappointed if I never managed to create my own spell. It was a modification of the Fidilius charm. On the original charm, the secret keeper couldn't be one of those who were under the protection of the charm, but I wanted to change that. That way, the chance of a betrayal, well, it would be practically non existent. Also, if the secret keeper died, the secret could be told by anyone who had been told by the secret keeper, increasing the risk, and if the secret keeper died, without telling anyone, the spell would be broken. I wanted to change that too, so that if the Secret Keeper died, it would be passed to one other specific person, chosen beforehand.

I was also altering the tracking charm spell. But only so that it could be used on immediate blood relatives. With all my extra work on the Fidilius charm, I was confident that were I to perform it, I could possibly get past the charm. But that would then put a weakness on the charm, thus negating my work to strengthen it. But there was also the fact that I wanted to protect my children. If I could perform it on them, then no matter what happened, I could find them. So, I decided to keep it a secret, for now.

I may have been quite a way away from the stage of being able to create my own spells, but I was already making notes on them. I was interested in Empathy, ever since Draco had developed the mutant ability, and the use of it in healing. If I could create a spell that had the ability to calm the emotions of a distressed patient, then it could limit the number of potions in a patients system. Sometimes, a calming draught just wasn't allowed, as it conflicted with other, more necessary potions. So, I researched calming draughts as much as possible, and how they worked. I was sure that the key to creating the spell was somewhere within the potion.

I did exactly as I was told by Madam Pomfrey, and used a bubble head charm, whenever brewing potions, or around potion fumes. I didn't want to take any risks, with the babies. At four and a half months, Victor and I stopped our sparring sessions, just as I promised. Around the four month mark, Victor started to hold back again, but I didn't bite his head off this time. It was understandable, seeing as I was beginning to show.

The babies' nursery took its time, but when it was finished, it was beautiful. The ceiling was the only part that magic had been used on. It had been charmed to look like a starry night sky. There were even moving shooting stars. Mum, Hermione and I had done it. The rest of the room was a cream colour, but there were pictures on the walls. Some of them were animal pictures, such as wolves, and large cats, and others were some of me and my friends at school, and the few that mum had managed to get me, Logan and Victor to pose for. The cribs were in the middle of the room, with a gap between them that was just big enough for Victor to walk through. There were also two wardrobes, and dressers. There were a couple of shelves, already stacked with kid's books, both muggle and magical.

Victor and Logan had finally been able to sort out who was going to be called what between them. Logan was going to be dad or daddy and Victor was going to be papa (the suggestion was courtesy of Neville). The name had been taken on, but it had taken several days, almost a week, to decide who would be called what. I don't know how they decided really, it seemed as if they had just come straight to the decision.

The next argument they had, was over surnames.

"I think it should be Howlett-Creed, Jimmy." Victor said.

"No Victor, Creed-Howlett." Logan replied. It had been going on for nearly half an hour. It was time for me to put my foot down.

"Right, before this escalates into a fight of massive proportions that will stress me out, how about this? The first one to be born will be Howlett-Creed; because you're the oldest, Victor, and the second to be born will be Creed-Howlett. What do you think?" I suggested.

The two thought about it, and then nodded in acceptance.

"Good." I said. "Now, I am going for a bath."

Thank Merlin for tubs, was all I was saying. If we just had a shower, then I would have gone stark crazy as I began to get bigger. My feet ached, if I was on them for too long at once, and it was so relaxing to be submerged in warm water.

When the babies first began to kick, I was so surprised, that I dropped the wrong ingredient into a potion that caused it to rumble. I, and others in the class, barely had time to throw up shield charms before it exploded. I could sense through the bond that Logan and Victor were panicking, and I had to reassure them many times that I was alright. Or I thought I had managed to calm them down. When I got home, they were immediately beside me, and checking me over for injuries. They only truly calmed down, when we sat down, and I placed their hands on my stomach, on the points where the babies were kicking. Once they knew they were alright too, they stopped fretting (mostly).

I continued with the necessary appointments to the clinic, and Victor and Logan were with me every time. Mum and dad came too sometimes, meaning that one of them had to leave early, to be replaced by one of my parents. They alternated, but they never both left, and they both stayed in the clinic. In-fact, they stayed just outside the door of the room I was having the check-up in. Healer Rode determined that my due date was the twenty fifth of May, and I couldn't wait. I went through as many leaflets and other forms of information as I could find on labour, but that couldn't prepare me for the real thing.

I had decided not to go into a hospital to give birth, but instead go to the medical bay that was in the mansion or should I say, under the mansion? Jean agreed whole heartedly, seeing as there was a lot of anti mutant feelings in the muggle world still, and I also still had enemies in the magical world. So, Jean was going to be there to help deliver my baby.

I wasn't going to have anything to ease the pain, so I was hoping I could brace myself, but I just didn't know what it was going to be like. All I knew was that it wasn't going to be like the cruciatus curse (thanks to mum and Narcissa telling me).

The months went by, and many more gifts were sent from members of the public. Some were cursed. Those were sent to the aurors, but none of them were ever traceable. The other, safer ones were mostly things for the babies, and the occasional food hamper. I sent thank you letters to all who sent the presents, and kept the babies things safe. I politely declined the proposals for arranged marriages for the children, and was seriously contemplating putting a notice out into the international papers. They were starting to piss me off, and I wasn't the only one. Several things had been shredded by Victor and Logan and repaired by me because of them.

As my due date approached, Logan, Victor, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Neville began to fret over me even more. The others believed I was going to be just fine, and knew to give me my space. Logan and Victor were the worst, but I could do nothing to stop them. I was just as worried, and they knew it. They'd use my worry in an argument if I asked them to tone it down a little.

I went through the majority of the day of the twenty fifth without as much as a twinge. It was six in the evening, and I was sitting down, curled into Victor's side, my legs over Logan's lap and I was reading. They were both watching a game of American Football on the TV. I felt my stomach cramp, and believed it was just another Braxton Hicks contraction, and thought nothing of it, as I'd been having them for several days now. But then, I felt wetness, running down my legs, and more pain.

"Logan, Victor, not to disturb you from the game, or anything, but my water just broke."

They both stared at me, shocked. I winced, as another contraction hit.

"The babies are coming!" I said. That got them to move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was mostly just a descriptive chapter, with little dialogue, but it needed to be done. Please review, and this will be your last chance to suggest names for the babies. **


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 35

Artemis P.O.V

Logan and Victor supported me all the way up to the mansion. I refused to be carried. So, they both had an arm round my waist, supporting me through the walk. Mum and dad met us at the door to the mansion and started to fret.

"If you aren't going to stop fretting, then go away." I growled, my temper thin.

I was ushered to the lift that went down to the lower levels, and taken straight to the medical bay, where Jean was waiting.

Victor and Logan helped me onto the bed, and Jean checked how far I was.

"We may be here for a while. She's only one centimetre along." Jean said.

"Why can't I be ten centimetre's already?" I asked, gasping.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, sweetheart." Mum said.

Victor and Logan were on either side of the bed, and both of them were holding my hands.

"Everything's going to be fine." Logan said, running a hand through my hair.

"You don't know that! You aren't the one going through labour here!" I said.

The door opened, and Hank walked in.

"Need any help Jean?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said. "Right, it's getting a bit crowded in here, so Lily, James, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

They both nodded, and mum kissed my temple, before they both left the room. Another contraction racked my body. My grip tightened on Logan's and Victor's hands.

I gasped and my whole body shook with tremors at the pain. I took in deep breaths to try and counteract the pain.

"I want to push!" I gasped out.

"You can't push yet, Artemis! You aren't ready." Hank said.

"Just get these babies out of me!"

"You're going to have to wait, Artemis. I'm sorry." Jean said.

I felt Logan rubbing my back, and leant into him. I felt hot, boiling, even, and I had sweat running down my fore head.

I don't know how long it took, it seemed like hours, but I was immensely relieved when Jean said; "You're ready. When the next contraction hits, push."

I nodded, and did as I was told. When the contraction hit, I pushed, and screamed.

"Remember to breath." Victor said.

"I _am_ breathing!" I screamed out.

"I can see the head." Jean said. "Victor, come here."

Victor nodded and kissed my forehead, before I released his hand, and he went to the foot of the bed, to stand beside jean and Hank, as our first child was born.

"Push again, as your next contraction hits." Jean said. I did as told. "I think you only need to push once more, and then the baby will be here. Now, push!"

I pushed, and then I heard the sound of cry's fill the air. My first child was here. "Boy or girl?" I panted.

Jean wrapped the baby up and checked her watch. "A boy, born at eleven forty five." She said, handing the baby to Victor, who cut the cord and came back to the head of the bed. He lowered the bundle to let me see my son. I looked at him, and smiled. He was still crying, but that didn't matter. He seemed so small. Logan reached over, and touched his cheek. I smiled, but then, I felt pain wrack my body and screamed again. Victor held my hand, as Logan kissed my forehead, and went to stand at the foot of the bed, as I started to push our daughter into the world. I had to push several more times, before I had felt the baby leave my body. I gave a final push and the umbilical cord and after birth was pushed out. I collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting, as I heard my daughter start crying. Logan cut the cord, and Jean wrapped her in a blanket. "Eleven fifty six." She said, checking her watch.

Logan walked back up to the head of the bed, to let me and Victor see her. She was smaller than her brother. I tried to push myself up into a more upright position. Victor and Logan both helped me up, with their free arms, and then Logan handed me our daughter.

After a minute or so, she quieted down, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were green, like mine, but the shape of her eyes was all Logan's. I could see a small tuft of hair that seemed brown.

I heard Hank and Jean leave the room, leaving us be for a bit. I felt the bed dip on either side of me, as both my mates sat down beside me. I looked at both babies. "They're perfect." I said.

"They are." Logan agreed, nodding.

Victor rested his forehead on top of my head. "Couldn't have asked for better." He said.

"What are we going to call them?" I asked.

"We have several names, which ones do you like best?" Logan asked.

"Well, for a girl I like Tala." I said.

"Tala Artemis Creed-Howlett." Logan said, smiling.

"Sounds good." Victor nodded.

"Sounds like a mouthful." I said.

"It suits though." Logan said.

"What about our son?" Victor said. I handed Tala back to Logan, and took my son out of Victor's arms. I saw the boy's blue eyes, and a tuft of black hair. The shape of his eyes was the same as mine.

"Blake. I like Blake." I said.

"I agree." Victor said.

"Me too." Logan said.

"Blake Cedric Howlett-Creed." I said, before I yawned.

Victor took Blake off me. "Get some rest, Artemis. You've been in labour for just short of six hours. We'll be here when you wake up." I nodded, and lay down on the bed.

Logan leant down and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you." He said.

"What for?" I asked, starting to feel groggy.

"For putting up with us, and giving us what we never thought we'd have." Victor answered, before he kissed me. Then, I slipped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

"How are they?" James asked the moment Jean and Hank stepped out of the medical bay. Everyone was out there. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Draco, the Twins, Luna, Neville, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Lucius, Narcissa, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Xavier, Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Pyro, Bobby, Colossus and Scott.

"Everything went smoothly." Jean said.

"So that was why Artemis was" Fred began.

"Attempting to scream down" George added.

"The entire mansion." They finished together.

"Oh trust me, those screams were normal. Lily almost brought down the roof of Mungos when she was in labour with Artemis." James said only to get slapped over the back of the head by Lily.

"Well, I think its best if we leave them be. Artemis' labour was just a few minutes short of six hours. She'll need to rest, and I think Logan and Victor are more than enough company for her and the babies now." Hank said.

"Of course." Hermione said, nodding.

There was a hissing noise, as the lift opened, and a tired looking Syren led the newly arrived Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick towards them. Both of them had been alerted, as they were the teachers that Artemis had been closest to in school.

"Well, have the babies been born yet?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Minerva, they have." Professor Dumbledore told the stern deputy headmistress.

"And?" She asked.

"All of them are perfectly healthy." Jean assured.

McGonagall nodded. "Well, that is good to know." She said.

"Very good to know." Flitwick agreed.

The door opened, and Logan stepped out, a bundle of blankets cradled in his arms. "Artemis' is sleeping. I thought I'd bring Tala out to meet people, otherwise you'd be down here all night."

"You decided on names then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Tala Artemis Creed-Howlett and Blake Cedric Howlett-Creed." Logan answered.

Lily walked over, and tentatively held her arms out to take the baby. Logan handed Tala over to her grandmother, but watched Lily's every move with the child. Everyone came over to see Tala.

"She's so cute." Hermione cooed.

"Yeah." Lily said. She noticed Logan's tense shoulders, and the way he eyed every one who came close, assessing how big a threat they could be to his newborn daughter. She handed Tala back to Logan, taking careful note of his dark eyes. It wasn't Logan she was handing Tala to. It was Wolverine. One wrong move could very easily put the feral on the defensive, in an attempt to keep Tala safe.

"I think we should leave. We'll come back later. After you've all rested." Lily said.

Wolverine nodded, and held Tala close to his chest, as everyone filtered out of the room. He then walked back into the medical bay, and sat back on the edge of the bed, next to the sleeping Artemis.

Victor looked at his brother, and immediately noted that Wolverine was in control.

"Be careful, Jimmy. There is no one here that will hurt Tala. Loosen your grip on her, just in-case you hurt her."

Wolverine closed his eyes, and drew in a few deep breaths, as Logan gained back control. He loosened his grip on Tala, and opened his eyes. "There were too many out there at once."

Victor nodded. "I thought you would have been able to keep it back."

"There have been one too many threats to their lives for me to hold the Wolverine back so soon."

"You didn't lash out at anyone, did you?" Victor asked. "Artemis wouldn't like it if you did."

"No, I didn't." Logan shifted Tala in his arms. He looked down at her, and then looked back up at his brother. "Swap?"

Victor nodded, and he handed Blake over to Logan, and Logan handed Tala to Victor.

"Artemis was right, Jimmy." Victor said.

"About what?"

"This little cub's going to be so well protected, with us and her brother, and then all the others, that no boy will be brave enough to ask her out."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, she was right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the suggestions of names!**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 36

Artemis P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of crying. I opened my eyes, and saw Logan and Victor trying to calm the baby that Victor was holding.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know." Victor said. "Tala just started crying. I can't see anything wrong with her."

"I think she's just hungry. Give her here." I said, sitting up. I undid my bra, and then lifted my top up, and one cup of my bra, revealing one of my breasts, and then I accepted Tala off Victor, and held her to my breast. She latched onto my nipple, and started to suck, one of her tiny hands resting on my breast. "There now." I said softly, smiling. "What did I say? She was just hungry. You better get used to it. It's the only way they know how to communicate when they want something. How's Blake doing?"

"Just fine." Logan said. "He'll probably wake up soon. It's a wonder that his sister didn't wake him up."

"Well, he'll want his feed when he does." I said.

"You'd better hurry with Tala then." Victor said.

"I can't. She'll finish in her own time." I said. "If I pull her off too early, then she'll just start crying again."

I watched my baby girl, as I nursed her; she seemed so contented right now. I looked up, when I heard the sound of my baby boy waking up. Blake was stirring.

"Should I head back to the house, and make up some formula or something for him?" Logan asked.

"No, I want to be the first to feed him. And anyway, by the time you got there, and made it, Tala would mostly be finished anyway." I said.

Logan nodded. Tala had just finished her feed, when Blake finished waking up, and began to cry. I handed Tala back to Victor, and took Blake from Logan, altering my top and bra, so that Blake could nurse on my other breast.

The door opened, and Jean walked in with Healer Rode.

"Congratulations on the birth of your children." Healer Rode said. "I'm here to weigh them, and write out their birth certificates." She pulled out a set of weighing scales from her bag and set it up on a table. "I'll wait till you're done feeding."

I nodded, and when Blake finished feeding, I nodded to her.

"Which one was born first?" She asked.

"That would be Blake." I said, shifting him in my arms slightly.

"Then we'll start with him." She said, smiling. She came over, and went to take Blake from me, but a couple of warning growls from both Victor and Logan stopped her.

I sighed, and shook my head. "I'm sorry." I told her.

"Don't worry. I should have expected something like this. How about one of you place the children on the scales to be weighed?" She suggested.

I gave Blake back to Logan, and slid off the bed. My legs were a bit shaky for a moment, but then they steadied. The three of us walked over to the table with the scales on it. Healer Rode pulled out a piece of square parchment and a quill.

"What's his full name?"

"Blake Cedric Howlett-Creed." I answered.

"Time of birth last night?"

"Eleven forty five." Victor answered.

"Place him on the scales please."

Logan did so, after removing the blanket from him, and a number appeared in gold ribbon above him. Six pounds and fourteen ounces.

"You can take him off now." Rode said, moving the one piece of parchment to one side, and then replacing it with another.

"What's your daughter's full name then?"

"Tala Artemis Creed- Howlett." Logan said.

"Time of birth?"

"Eleven fifty six." Logan answered.

"Place her on the scales please."

Victor unwrapped her, and placed her on the scale. Another gold number appeared. It read six pounds and four ounces. Tala was ten pounds lighter than her brother.

"Right, I need you all to sign and print your names on the certificates please, as their parents."

I nodded, and placed my name and signature on each piece of parchment. Logan and Victor both followed after me, placing their manes and signatures on the certificates. When they were finished, Rode nodded. She waved her wand over the certificates, and they glowed gold. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"Copies have been sent to three ministries." She said. "Not two. They've gone to the department of magical births and deaths in America, Britain, and Canada."

"Jimmy and I are Canadians." Victor said.

"That would explain it." Healer Rode said. "Would you like me to check their magical core, and mutations?"

"It won't hurt them, will it?" I asked.

"Not in the least." She assured.

I looked to my mates, who both nodded, but tightened their holds slightly on the babies.

She waved her wand over Blake, and then Tala. She smiled. "They both have a large magical core, and they have the same mutation as both their fathers. No doubt they'll have both types of claws."

I smiled. "Thank you, Healer Rode, for everything."

"It's no problem. If you ever need anyone to perform a check up, just floo call me, or owl me, and I will be there as soon as possible."

I nodded and smiled. She then turned, and left.

"Everyone's waiting for you upstairs." Jean said. "Oh, and Artemis, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick arrived last night too."

"Thanks Jean." I said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and left the room.

"Well, we had better move on up there, then." I said. "Pass me one of the babies."

Victor handed Tala over to me.

"Right, you two, behave. No one up there is going to harm either of our babies. If anything, their going to want to pad everything out so they _can't_ be harmed." I said.

"We won't harm anyone darlin." Victor promised.

"Good." I said.

They both stood either side of me. Logan had Blake in one arm, and his free arm was wrapped round my waist. Victor also had an arm wrapped round my waist, and we walked out of the medical bay.

When we got upstairs, we found that Jean had been right. Everyone was indeed waiting for us.

"How are you sweetheart?" mum asked, walking over.

"Still a bit tired." I said.

"That's to be expected, even with your healing factor." She said, hugging me.

"You hungry?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

We sat down in the Rec room, as Tonks and Remus left to go make some food.

"Well, we've already met Tala, but we haven't met Blake yet." dad said. "How is my little grandson doing?"

"Just fine." I said. "They've both had their first feed, so they're fine for now." I said, before I nudged Logan.

_Let them hold Blake._ I told him.

"You want to hold him?" Logan asked.

"Definitely." Dad said nodding. He stood up, and came over. He took Blake off Logan, and sat back down again. Several began cooing over Blake, while others came over and started cooing over Tala. They soon switched positions. When Tonks and Remus came back in, levitating plates of food, I handed Tala over to Hermione, so that Victor, Logan and I could eat without having to constantly keep moving the baby around. Luna, who was now holding Blake, kept a hold on him. Logan finished first, and took Tala back off Hermione. Victor was done, not long after, and picked up Blake. When I was done, mum pulled out a camera.

"Alright, give the babies to Artemis, and lean in. I want several good photos today." She said.

Victor and Logan did as told, having no problem handing them to me, whereas they had been reluctant to trust the others with them. They both wrapped an arm round me, and mum started taking pictures. Some of them were all of us, others with one of us and the babies, or one of us with one baby.

Blake and Tala blinked owlishly whenever the camera flashed. They looked at it, curiously, and also surprised. They most probably had no clue as to what was going on, bless them.

A while later, the five of us left the mansion, and headed back across the grounds to our house, where we could relax in a bit of piece and quiet. The first thing we did, was put the babies in baby grows, so we didn't have to worry about the blankets unravelling.

"I'm glad Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick saw the babies." I said.

"Maybe they'll teach them one day." Logan said.

"Maybe." I agreed. "It'll be up to these two, whether or not they want to go to Hogwarts, or another school."

"Whichever one they go to, is fine, so long as they're happy." Victor said.

I looked at both babies, who were both being held by their fathers. I watched as, at the same time, both Logan and Victor placed a hand on the chest of the baby they were holding. Tala reached up, and grabbed hold of one of Logan's fingers and Blake did the same with Victor. I smiled, and so did Victor and Logan. I was so happy. I had my family. Little did I know that tomorrow, my worst nightmare was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review, and you'll find out sooner what's going to happen.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 37

No P.O.V

"_Twins, Born to three, Children of a Saviour,_

_One of the Gryffin and Flame, One of the Raven and Shadow,_

_Will stand against the rising Darkness and its Daemons,_

_Their Bonds will be tested,_

_But they must stand strong, as only their combined powers can defeat,_

_An Ancient, but New Evil." _

Albus Dumbledore watched gravely as Professor Trelawney came back to herself. This was the third prophecy she'd made, and once again, it had _something_ to do with Artemis, only this time, it was centred on her newborn babies.

He sighed and shook his head. Artemis had been through more than enough. She and her family deserved some peace. But alas, it would seem it was not to be. He had no choice, but to inform them of this terrible news. She didn't deserve this. And neither did those two innocent children.

Albus made a vow to himself then, to do everything in his power to protect Blake and Tala, no matter what it took. He found himself infinitely glad of the silencing charms he'd placed on the room. The worst had happened, the last time someone had overheard a prophesy like this.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

It had been a week since the twins' birth and I was currently feeding Blake while Logan and Victor attempted to keep Tala occupied from food. She had a dummy in her mouth, and I had suggested reading her a story. It was quite a funny sight, seeing them arguing over what book to read her. Her daddies antics were obviously amusing Tala too.

I'd just finished feeding Blake, when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." I said. I walked over, and opened the front door to see grandpa. I smiled. "Grandpa! It's nice to see you again so soon, how are you?"

"Ah, Artemis, I'm here to give you some news." He said.

From the grave expression on his face, I could tell it wasn't good. "You'd better come in then." I said, and I stepped aside for him to come in and then, led him to the living room. Logan moved Tala onto his lap and shifted over a bit more so that I could sit between him and Victor. He then handed Tala to me, so I was holding both Twins.

Grandpa sat down on an arm chair. "I am sorry that this news has to be brought to you, but you need to know." He started, sighing heavily.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's happened?"

"Professor Trelawney has made her third true prediction." He said.

I felt my blood run cold, as I clutched my babies close to me. Victor and Logan wrapped their arms round the three of us.

"What about?" Victor asked roughly.

"Maybe if I showed you the memory from the pensive?" grandpa suggested, as he placed silencing charm on the room.

I conjured a table, and summoned my pensive. Grandpa placed his wand tip to his forehead, and drew out a memory strand. He dropped it into the pensive, and shook the stone basin. The ghostly figure of Professor Trelawney rose out of the pensive. I held my breath, and tightened my hold on the babies slightly, and Logan's and Victor's arms also tightened. And then Professor Trelawney began to speak.

At the end, I had tears coming down my face. My babies were at the centre of a prophecy. And a bad one by the sounds of it.

"What's going to happen now, what is this new threat?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, Artemis. But the children hold the power to defeat it. They must be protected and trained."

"They'll be protected alright." Victor said.

"And the moment they're old enough, we'll start training them." Logan said.

I nodded, in agreement of both their statements.

"May I suggest a Fidilius charm around the house?" Grandpa asked.

"I'll ask the professor, and then I'll use my variation of it, if it's alright with him." I said.

"Your own variation?" Grandpa inquired.

"It will allow me to be secret keeper. I also have another idea, but I'd rather not say at the moment." I explained.

"Of course." Grandpa said. If you want, I'll place certain wards around the grounds?"

"You'll have to ask Chuck about that, bub." Logan said. "But I'm sure he'll be fine with it, just so long as mutants who need a safe place can get here."

Grandpa nodded, returned his memory to his head, and stood. "I must leave, but I will do all in my power to ensure the children are protected."

"Thank you Grandpa." I said. He smiled sadly at us, and left. When the door closed, I started to sob. "Why does it have to be our children?" I asked, sobbing.

"I don't know. But nothing is going to take them away from us, or us them. I promise." Logan said.

"We aren't going to let anything hurt our cubs, darlin." Victor said, a growl lacing his tone. "Even if it means we have to leave."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." I sniffed, holding my children close, as Victor and Logan held us. "I want them to know people here. They're good people."

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe, Artemis. But how about this, we keep moving as a last resort."

I nodded. That was fine with me. I rested my head on Logan's shoulder, and let out a deep breath. I had to keep telling myself that everything was going to be fine. There was no timeline on the prophecy. It could be fulfilled in twenty years time, or more. There was no need to panic. And besides, panic would only make things worse. The twins needed me, Logan and Victor to keep level heads in all this. And that was what was going to happen.

We asked Professor Xavier about placing the Fidilius charm on the house, and he agreed. That night, I placed the charm, tying the secret to me. There were others we knew we could trust, but I felt better if it was me, Victor or Logan who held the secret, and I knew that my mates wanted to know there was no chance at all of us being betrayed. I also placed the modified tracking charm on the twins. Only Logan, Victor and I knew about it.

I was determined that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

The lone cloaked figure walked among the ancient trees, looking for the perfect spot. It would take years to prepare everything needed, but she was confident she could preform the ritual. And then, her revenge could be served and the Darkness would reign with her at its right hand side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, a bit of a cliffy, again, and to add to it, this is the end of 'A New Life'. I promise that i will get started on the sequel soon. It will start just before the twins recieve their school letters, and I hope to get it out soon. Please review, and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you to all who have reviewed, and all who have given me ideas. I hope you read the sequel, and enjoy and review it. Any ideas you have, I will look at, and take into consideration. Thank you, dragonoffire3**


End file.
